For All Eternity
by Zoya Zalan
Summary: All of the Cullens are married to one another by virtue of coven tradition, a premise first introduced in the story First Night. This is an exploration of this unique coven dynamic, told from C's & B's POV. Carlisle/Bella included, but not exclusive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment own all things **_**Twilight**_**-related. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Carol, for all her insightful comments and suggestions in the following chapters.**

(~ * ~* ~)

**Author's Notes**

_For All Eternity_ is based on the premise I created in my story _First Night_, where Isabella Swan, by legally marrying Edward Cullen, is actually married to all the Cullens by virtue of coven tradition. I would recommend reading _First Night_ first in order to better understand the unique coven dynamic I'm trying to portray.

This project will forever be a work-in-progress; each chapter of _For all Eternity_ will be a completed story, vignette, or snapshot focusing on one moment in time after Bella has joined the family. They will not be in any chronological order, and ratings will vary. While each of them will center around either Carlisle or Bella (or both), other characters – and sometimes other pairings – will be involved. **Therefore, to clarify further: the Carlisle & Bella category listing for this story – while accurate from a POV standpoint at the very least – will not always mean a Carlisle/Bella pairing in every chapter.** If this is a touchy area for you, please feel free to back away slowly, but consider yourself appropriately warned if you proceed. That said, there _will_ be plenty of Carlisle/Bella to go around since they are my pairing of choice!

Also, please be forewarned that since the entire coven are married to each other, I won't rule out the possibility of scenes involving (or implying) multi-partner love. All of this information will be clearly marked at the top of each chapter. I should also mention (for the sake of the easily squicked) that this coven is not exclusively heterosexual. That all said, this story is not intended to be a sex-fest; it is a story about a devoted family who care very much for each other enduring the everyday trials of life and love. My intention is to present as thorough a picture of the Cullens' lives as possible, as seen through the eyes of my two favorite characters.

**For Reference**

The only things I have established with certainty at the beginning of this project are that in this universe: **1.** Edward & Bella's wedding took place the summer following their graduation from high school. **2.** The family have moved to Fairbanks, Alaska, where most of the Cullens will be attending the university there. **3.** Carlisle works at Fairbanks Memorial Hospital – ER and Trauma Surgery.

The rest, I'm sure, will fall into place as the characters speak to me.

Please enjoy!


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment own all things Twilight-related. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter Title: **The Unexpected Visitor**

Rating: **M**

Characters: **Carlisle/Bella**

Timeframe: **Eight days post-honeymoon**

(~ * ~ * ~)

When I returned from my weekend hunting trip with Eleazar, the house was suspiciously quiet except for one beautiful sound: Bella's heartbeat. Judging by the distance and slowness of the rhythm, I'd guess she was in one of the guest rooms on the third floor, sound asleep. I frowned, wondering how long she'd been left alone. We had decided as a family that at least one of us would need to remain nearby at all times, for safety's sake. This was Alaska, not Forks, and we didn't have the wolves here to assist us should Victoria pick up our trail.

Heading upstairs, I dropped my duffel bag just inside the master bedroom before ascending one more flight of steps in search of my lovely wife. Just as I got to the top, my cell phone chimed quietly. The text was from Alice.

**Waited at boundary until we knew you were close. Rose, Em, Jazz, and I heading to Anchorage. Edward and Esme to Denali. Be back when you give the all clear.**

All clear? Had something happened to Bella? Concern flooded me as I checked each of the three rooms on this level. I found her in the last one, curled into a tight ball on top the bed. Moving closer, I took in the contents of the night stand – a bottle of Midol, an empty tea cup, and the Hello Kitty rice pack her mother had made for her upon learning she'd be attending college in Alaska – and allowed myself to relax. There was no emergency here, only the first of many awkward moments that were completely unavoidable in our unusual living arrangement.

Judging by how quickly the house had been vacated, the situation must have caught everyone, including Bella, by surprise. I breathed deeply, searching for and finding just a trace of her scent mixed with that of bleach. Good girl. Given her somewhat inelegant tendencies, I'd made sure to show her various methods for getting rid of blood in a hurry.

After toeing off my shoes, I quietly slid onto the bed and wrapped my arms around Bella's fragile form, spooning our bodies together. When I pressed a kiss to her temple, she stirred, groaning softly.

"How is my favorite human today?" I whispered.

She snorted sleepily and curled even more into herself. "Miserable, thank you."

Snaking my hand between her legs and torso, I gently massaged her abdomen. The ensuing long, squeaky whine she emitted made me wonder briefly whether I was hurting her more than the cramps, but when she didn't pull away, I presumed it was okay to keep going. I would do this all day and all night if it made my angel feel even the tiniest bit better.

"So," I began, trying to lighten the mood, "Aunt Flo's first family visit."

A short bark of laughter shook her body. "You are so _terrible_!"

I chuckled, then kissed her loudly right on the ear. "I'm certainly glad things transpired without...incident."

Bella unclenched one of her hands long enough to brush away a stray strand of hair. "It was close, Carlisle," she said softly. "We were all in the den watching a cutthroat game of chess between Edward and Jasper when someone yelled, 'Don't breathe!' Then the whole room emptied in, like, a nanosecond, and I had no clue what was going on until Alice texted me seconds later about visiting 'the little girl's room.'"

A surge of pride stirred inside me, despite feeling badly over Bella's initial confusion. "They did exactly as I'd instructed them to do if they ever smelled blood in the house. But, I apparently forgot to inform you of our drill, and for that I apologize, sweetheart."

She shrugged. "It's all good, I guess. At least I'll know for next time. I feel badly that they had to leave, though – it didn't even occur to me that my...cycle...would mess things up so much."

"There's nothing to feel badly about, Bella. We all fully understood and accepted the ramifications of welcoming a human into our family. Scattering to the far corners of Alaska for a few days each month is the least we can do for the one we love," I finished, playfully dragging the tip my nose down her cheek.

"But–"

"No more guilt, sweetheart," I whispered. "You were the missing piece of our collective heart; this is truly a very small sacrifice for us to make as a family. Besides, I suspect everyone's control will eventually be strengthened by your presence. In time, it may not even be necessary for some of them to leave at all."

We lay in companionable silence for a time while I continued to rub her soothingly. I completely ignored the breathtaking view of the Moose Creek Bluff wilderness through the patio door in front of us, choosing to nuzzle my beautiful wife's hair and neck instead, bathing her with loving kisses. Bella's eyes remained closed, her expression slightly pinched.

"Has the pain subsided at all, Bella?"

She shook her head. "It's always bad the first day."

While I was pondering various suggestions to offer her, she craned her neck around to look at me and said, "Hey! You're a doctor! Couldn't you just yank the offending organs out for me?"

"Sweetheart, that would be the worst possible thing I could do." I snuggled closer to her as I continued, "You need every single hormone in your system right now, for everything from healthy nails to proper bone density and strength. No doctor would willingly force surgical menopause onto a nineteen year-old."

"Not even if I'm going to be changed in six years?" she asked meekly.

I smiled against her cheek. "No."

Bella lapsed into several long moments of silence before I heard her mutter, "Poop," under her breath.

I stifled a chuckle. She had absolutely no idea how cute she could be at times. It was one of the many, many reasons I adored her so much.

"Have you ever tried to exercise during this time? Exercising releases endorphins, which act as natural painkillers for your body."

"I don't think I could manage that; I can barely uncurl myself to eat and go to the bathroom," she said, pausing a moment before adding, "Besides, that's just asking for trouble."

I was thoroughly confused, especially by the grin tugging at her lips. "How so?"

Bella shifted, turning herself slightly towards me. "Because the world according to Alice would then deem it necessary for me to have an entire exercise wardrobe."

The belly laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it, causing the whole bed to shake merrily. By the time I'd settled enough to glance back at my wife, she had a full-blown smile on her face, though pain was still clearly etched into her features. Cupping her cheek, I leaned in for a long, sweet kiss. "I concede your point, Angel, even if it _would_ make Alice very happy."

She closed her eyes again as I gently caressed her face. It was extremely difficult for me to see her suffering in any way. Returning my hand back to its original task, which drew a seemingly satisfied grunt from Bella, I said, "Okay, you've tried OTC meds, herbal tea, and heat packs. What about a cold pack?"

She snorted again. "Does a life-sized one count?"

"Probably," I countered, chuckling. "Exercise isn't an option, which leaves out Yoga as well if you would have problems stretching. I could give you a prescription for more powerful painkillers, but I'd rather only do that as a last resort. That leaves only one other possible solution that I can think of for your immediate problem."

Bella's eyes fluttered back open to stare at me.

Letting her unspoken question hang in the air for a while, I finally smiled. "Sex."

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"Endorphins are also released during orgasm, which, in my humble opinion, is much more enjoyable than any regular exercise activities," I explained, calmly ignoring the venom slowly seeping into her gaze.

"You're not touching me like this!" she declared.

"Why not?"

Bella gaped at me, mouth half open. "But...I can't...how the hell am I supposed to _do_ anything if I can't move from this position?"

"You wouldn't have to do a thing, sweetheart," I insisted, already worming my eager fingers inside her sweat bottoms.

"Carlisle! I'm in pain!"

"Shhhhhhhh. Then let Dr. Cullen help," I cooed, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

The flash of amusement that suddenly sparkled in Bella's eyes was just the opening I needed to lean in for a kiss. Had I tried that same thing moments earlier, I'm quite certain I would have regretted it.

Our lips moved together slowly as I navigated the layers of material between me and my goal. Touching her body was an absolute joy for me, so soft and warm. Every square inch of her was exquisite, and her incredible responsiveness still astounded me. I would need to be careful now, though; she was undoubtedly swollen and sore in more than one place.

Carefully shifting the tampon's pull cord out of the way, I gently teased back and forth along her silky folds. Bella moaned, uncurling her legs slightly. It wasn't long before the scent of her arousal was thick in the air. Dipping my fingers into the moisture pooling at her center, I refocused my attention on the tiny bundle of nerves at her apex. Unfortunately, any sort of extended foreplay would have to wait for a more appropriate time; I just wanted to bring my angel the relief she needed as quickly as possible.

Bella jolted at the contact, breaking the kiss to suck in a lung-full of air and unfurl her legs just a little more. I watched her intently for any signs of discomfort beyond what she was already experiencing, but was grateful to see the pain in her expression morphing into something decidedly more pleased.

She whimpered when I slid my fingers back to her center to relubricate, twisting her body around even further towards me. I smiled when she clutched at my sweater, shuddering and gasping after I resumed my tactile assault. Pressing my lips to her ear, I whispered things she liked to hear – sweet things...naughty things...and everything in between that I knew would heighten her pleasure.

Within minutes she'd almost completely stretched herself out, her right leg carelessly tossed over my thighs while she thrust her hips with determination. Abandoning my original plan, I cupped her mound firmly, pressing my palm down in tiny little circles. Her reaction was instantaneous. Arching her back, she bucked against me with increasing fervor until, with a desperate cry of joy, her body finally convulsed moments later.

Bella sagged back against the comforter, panting and whimpering quietly as I continued to stimulate her indirectly. I had every intention of letting her soar as many times as she wanted – or needed – to. Leaning down, I brushed my lips against her forehead. She was so beautiful like this, basking in the afterglow of her rapture. Had it been possible, I would have been moved to tears.

"Carlisle..." she breathed, relaxing her grip on my clothes. "Oh, my..."

"Do you want me to call the pharmacy, sweetheart?" I asked. If this particular method wasn't helping at all, I certainly would.

Glancing up at me with a brilliant smile, Bella actually _giggled_. "I think I like this prescription much better, thank you."

We shared laughter and deep, passionate kisses for many long minutes until, with a few gentle tugs, she was finally laid bare before me. I then made love to her over and over again with lips and tongue – and finally the whole of me – long into the night.

(~ * ~ **finis** ~ * ~)


	3. A Heart's Duet

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment own all things Twilight-related. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter Title: **A Heart's Duet**

Rating: **T**

Characters: **Carlisle/Edward**

Timeframe: **Three months, post-honeymoon**

(~ * ~ * ~)

I was deeply engrossed in my latest financial report when I heard the shimmering sound of descending notes and chords on our baby grand piano. Smiling, I recognized the Schubert Impromptu in A-flat major instantly, it being one of my favorites. We were all thrilled that Edward was finally pursuing a degree in music performance. It was something he'd always wanted, and in doing so, the rest of us were treated to hours upon hours of beautiful music while he practiced.

I listened intently, closing my eyes. I'd seen enough recitals of this piece, beginning around the mid-1800s, to practically visualize Edward's long, capable fingers commanding the keyboard, but something seemed off. A moment of careful consideration revealed the answer: the tone he was setting was much too...rough; the exposition should have been far lighter and airier if he were trying to stay true to the music. Curious, I set my papers aside and went in search of my oldest friend.

When I stepped into the living area, I found Edward hunched over the piano with brows furrowed and a pained expression on his face as he pounded the keys.

_Edward?_

His fingers never stopped what they were doing, but he immediately glanced up, looking surprised that I was even there. He acknowledged me with a slight nod before refocusing his attention back to the music, but I wasn't the least bit fooled. Something was worrying him.

I approached the piano casually, hands in my pockets. Leaning against the back of a nearby sofa, I regarded Edward intently, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to ignore me forever. He eventually looked up again, and the half-sheepish, half-irritated gaze he shot me nearly made me laugh aloud.

_What troubles you, Edward?_ I thought, allowing my amusement to color the words.

He paused, then gestured vaguely, tilting his head towards the staircase.

Puzzled, I listened carefully, but the only noise I heard was a soft hitch of breath followed by a shaky moan. A smile tugged at my lips as I recognized Bella's voice. Silently backing away from the momentary intrusion, I blocked all awareness of the intimate encounter taking place upstairs. Privacy was highly regarded among vampires, whose enhanced hearing spared no one within a certain radius, and this household was no exception.

Shifting my attention back to Edward, it suddenly occurred to me that he was concentrating far too hard – and not on his music.

_Edward_, I scolded sternly.

For the first time, his fingers hesitated, slowing Schubert's progress to approximately half-speed. I waited calmly for an explanation, watching him for any sign that he'd withdrawn all of his senses, gifted or otherwise, from the lovers. Edward's face smoothed out after a few moments, a decidedly guilty look replacing the previously focused one.

_Edward?_ I tried when he remained silent.

"I just worry when he's with her, Carlisle," Edward finally whispered.

_Who?_

"Emmett."

Ahh, now things were starting to make some sense. I shifted, stretching out a bit against the sofa and crossing my legs. Edward had confided in me weeks before the wedding that he wasn't certain Emmett was ready to be with Bella intimately. Emmett had a heart of pure gold, but he was the largest of us men, and was by far the most boisterous. I'd been careful to spend extra time with him, explaining and demonstrating in various ways the level of fragility with which he would be dealing. Friendly bear hugs with Bella were one thing; intercourse was something altogether different. In time, though, I'd grown very confident that Emmett could rein in his strength and demeanor while with her. Obviously Edward disagreed.

_I understand, Edward. We're all very protective of Bella, but you do know that Emmett would never deliberately hurt her?_

He nodded slowly, smoothly sliding Schubert off the keyboard in favor of two-octave arpeggios, both ascending and descending in half-steps. "It would only take one mistake..." he trailed off.

I paused, considering. Edward had a valid point, but there was so much more he needed to know. Unfortunately, being so headstrong, he would likely not accept the merit of my own assurances – at least not wholly.

_You should speak with Emmett about this._

A pained smile crossed his features as he shook his head slowly. "I'm not stirring the hornet's nest. He'd take my questions the wrong way, and then Rose would get involved – because she always does – and the next thing you know I'd be a pile of smoldering ash."

"That is completely absurd," I insisted out loud.

He glanced at me, his expression unreadable. "Is it?"

_Emmett is a kind-hearted man. He would see your polite inquiries as nothing more than a husband's genuine concern for the well being of his wife._

_Think of it this way_, I continued when Edward remained silent. _If Emmett had similar concerns about you with any of the ladies, wouldn't you want to know? Wouldn't you wish to discuss the matter and ease his fears?_

I could see the wheels turning in Edward's head. His hands flew up and down the keyboard almost in a frenzy, the internal struggle he felt voiced in powerful intervals. "I wouldn't even know how to begin," he finally admitted.

_You could start with the apology you owe him and Bella. For eavesdropping._

Edward's demeanor changed instantly, shoulders slumping as all of his fingers slid off the piano save one, his right index, which pressed slowly and mournfully on Middle C. He hung his head and closed his eyes, bracing his forehead against the music rack.

I blinked in surprise; this was most definitely not the reaction I'd been expecting. Crossing the few steps between us, I grasped his shoulders and squeezed. _Please talk to me, Edward_. Somehow I knew this was no longer just about his fears regarding Emmett's control.

A small, barely noticeable laugh reached my ears. "There's nothing to say, really," he murmured, "except that I'm truly sorry to have disappointed you, Carlisle. I will offer my apologies to Emmett and Bella as soon as possible; you have my word."

Moving quietly, I let go and sat next to Edward on the piano bench. I watched him patiently, silently willing him to look at me. He did open his eyes eventually, but it took a long time before he raised his head to meet my gaze. When he did, I said, "I never doubted you would," hoping the sincerity of my words would ring true.

His pupils dilated slightly before he looked down again, and for a moment I thought I'd seen a flash of lust swirling in their depths. Taking a slow but deep breath, I tried to remember the last time Edward and I had connected on an intimate level...and found it was definitely longer than I'd thought. It was true the girls tended to keep us rather busy in that department, but he'd never expressed any dissatisfaction...just as he'd never voiced his continued concern to me about Emmett and Bella.

I quickly reviewed the past few months in my head, purposely focusing on memories of Edward, and what I found stunned me. In hindsight, I realized he'd been alarmingly withdrawn and moody, preferring the company of the baby grand to that of any of us. I'd attributed it to the intense practice schedule he had for school, but what if that weren't the case at all?

Edward and I were the only males in this coven with bisexual tendencies. What if he desired my company and felt he couldn't approach me for some reason? What if, heaven forbid, I'd inadvertently done something to make him think I no longer cared? Jealousy had rarely been an issue in our family, but feeling left out was an equally disturbing scenario that probably hadn't been discussed nearly enough. I certainly didn't wish any of my spouses to feel unloved, even in the slightest.

Edward was still quietly playing Middle C, staring blankly at the keys, but he stopped as soon as I reached for the keyboard. I was no virtuoso by any means, but I'd learned enough over the centuries to manage some of the easier masterpieces, including the one I held most dear to my long-dead heart.

With the lightest of touches, I began the opening strains of Chopin's Rain Drops Prelude, hoping Edward would recognize its significance. I played for a few measures before casting a sideways glance – and a small smile – in his direction. He was smiling faintly as well, though his attention was thoroughly fixed on my fingers.

Of course he remembered.

It had been just the two of us back then, and I'd been alone for centuries without any of the physical comforts Edward had still desperately – and silently – longed for. One evening, as a Chopin recording filled our home with joyful music, despondency had driven him to make an impassioned plea for, of all things, a simple hug. My surprise and remorse couldn't have been greater once I'd realized how forlorn he'd become, and I'd gratefully taken him into my arms and held him closely. By the time the prelude had begun, our lips had found each other for the very first time, both of us having realized that we'd never truly been alone at all...nor would we ever be again.

It was a cherished memory for me, and I hoped it was for Edward as well.

He finally tore his gaze away from the keyboard to look at me. I made sure every bit of love and desire I held for him was reflected in my eyes. "There is no burden that can't be shared, Edward," I whispered. "I am _always_ here for you, and I love you very much."

"I've missed you, Carlisle," he said sadly.

Abandoning the piano, I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close, gently touching our foreheads together. His warm natural scent permeated my senses, stirring more than just past recollections. "Please forgive me for misinterpreting your distance."

Edward laughed softly. "You've done nothing wrong; it's me. Any kind of change, even a welcome one, tends to unsettle my equilibrium. I'm always a little lost...and unsure."

His honesty touched me profoundly, and I responded by tilting my head and capturing his lips for a long, meaningful kiss. "Let those feelings go, Edward," I murmured when we finally parted. "I've found you."

The corners of Edward's mouth tugged into a grin then, and I knew everything would be just fine. "Thank you."

Smiling back, I trailed my thumb along his bottom lip until I saw his pupils dilate and his fists clench...until his need was almost as palpable as my own. "The sun will be setting shortly," I whispered. "I would very much like to watch the colors fade against your skin."

Edward exhaled sharply, a minute shudder rippling through his frame. He watched me as I got up and walked slowly towards the stairs, tossing my most devastating come-hither look over my shoulder. I knew very well it wouldn't be long before he followed.

And I was right.

(~ * ~ **finis**~ * ~)

**If you would like to hear the Schubert piece that Edward was playing in this story, you can find a wonderful recording here: www . youtube . com / watch?v=kMCjhf72Dj0&feature=fvst (fill in spaces)**

**Story Recs!**

**If you're at all interested in the Carlisle/Edward pairing, I highly recommend reading chapter one of "Submit" by ****cjmuehlb. It's easily a stand-alone story (I believe the author intended it to end there originally), and is one of the most keenly unique and exhilarating explorations of Carlisle's role in the Cullen family that I've read. Be prepared for Alpha!Carlisle, but I promise there are no whips or chains, nor is there any superficial storytelling. It's deep, poignant, and...very primal. In a good way!**

**Another wonderful story that explores the canon relationship between Carlisle and Edward from the very beginning is "Prelude in C" by AllTheOtherNamesAreUsed. This story is just beautiful in all respects, from the detailed, expressive writing style to the vivid, true-to-canon characterizations. I absolutely love this Carlisle! I'm told the storyline as a whole will eventually include some of the other characters as well – something I'm really looking forward to!**


	4. Doctor

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment own all things Twilight-related. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter Title: **Doctor**

Rating: **K**

Characters: **Carlisle**

Timeframe: **1st year, post-honeymoon**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter (mini-snapshot), but the others are turning out much longer than anticipated, and I needed to post something in a timely manner – I have apparently been nominated for a Twinklings blog Walk of Fame award under the category of Rising Starlet! Voting for all Walk of Fame categories is open until the end of January, so if you would like to cast a vote for me or another author/story, you can find the link on my Profile page. Thank you to whoever added my name to the list – I'm very honored just to have received a nomination!**

**A/N 2: Since I've been playing in an entirely different Twi-universe, I've noticed that Carlisle is deviating slightly from his canon interpretations of whether or not he is damned and has a soul (mentioned in First Night). Call it creative liberty on his part – I'm just doing as I'm told. :-)**

(~ * ~ * ~)

_One and two and three…_

"Dr. Cullen."

_Four and five and six…_

"Dr. Cullen!"

"Keep ventilating!" I snapped. Karen stared at me, wide-eyed, but complied with my directive.

_Ten and eleven and twelve…_

"Carlisle." The calm voice pierced my frustration-induced fog. I glanced up and saw Dr. Martin at my side, his dark eyes filled with worry. "You need to call it," he finished quietly.

_Seventeen and eighteen and nineteen…_ My mind still counted unerringly despite the distraction, in perfect time with the chest compressions I was administering. _What the hell am I doing?_ Stunned back to reality, I finally absorbed the situation in full. Twenty-two year-old white male. Drug overdose. Went into cardiac arrest upon arrival. Vasopressin and defibrillator ineffective. Without even thinking, I'd leapt onto the bed and started CPR, even though somewhere in the back of my mind I understood – as did everyone else in the room – that the effort would be futile.

_Twenty-four and twenty-five and twenty-six..._

My eyes slid shut as my hands finally came to a standstill. The lush, vibrant sounds of the heartbeats around me did nothing to drown out the menacing drone of the flat-lined electrocardiogram. I'd failed. For the fourth time in one day.

Fighting the prickly feeling in my sinuses that, were I human, would have signaled impending tears, I reluctantly opened my eyes again and glared at the clock. "Time of death, 3:17p.m."

All around me, the ER bay became a flurry of activity at my declaration. Charts needed to be updated and filed, preparations needed to be made for the body, relatives needed to be notified… Dazed and angry, I slid to the floor and tore my exam gloves off with far more rancor than was necessary before tossing them in the waste bin. I felt Dr. Martin's gaze boring into my back, but I ignored him, quickly escaping the death-laden confines of the ER ward for the quiet of my office where I could drown in my devastation in solitude.

I crumpled into my chair, resting my head in my hands as a wash of venom bathed the backs of my closed eyelids. They were tears that would never fall, another human attribute stolen from us in the fires of transformation, but their wetness still comforted me to some degree. I may not be human, but I could still mourn and be angry like one. I could still feel…

My first instinct was to call one of my spouses – any one of them, just to hear his or her voice. They were my center, the foundation on which I carried all of my joys and burdens. I actually had my cell phone out and was ready to hit the speed-dial before I stopped myself, realizing how unfair it would be to whoever was randomly picked. Most would either be at school or, in Rose's case, on site for aviation mechanics training, and Esme had a meeting with a prospective client at some point today. None of them would have considered my call a bother by any means, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I dropped the phone back into my jacket pocket and took a deep breath, trying – and failing – to calm my tattered nerves. I felt desperate and lost, emotions that were incredibly foreign to me after practicing medicine for more than two-hundred years. Then again, it wasn't every day I lost four patients, one right after another.

I scanned my office, searching for what, I don't know…validation? That was hanging behind me on the wall – certificates from prestigious medical schools and organizations, all proudly touting how skilled I was at my job. But, they were just useless pieces of paper, no help whatsoever when a patient is hovering between life and death. No, I needed something to grab on to, something tangible, a balm for my waning confidence. And that's when I saw it.

Nestled comfortably amongst all my medical books and journals, the old leather-bound Bible was a relic by modern standards, though certainly not the oldest in my collection. I reached for it, pulling the tome from its resting spot and stroking the worn cover reverently. My views on God and religion may have changed somewhat since my impressionable human youth, but the comfort I derived from their constancy had not. Sliding my chair closer to the desk, I set the book down and opened it at random, reading the first passage I saw:

_Blessed is the man who perseveres under trial,_

_because when he has stood the test, he will receive_

_the crown of life that God has promised to those who_

_love him._

**James 1:12**

I laughed, quietly and ironically, closing my eyes against another wave of tears. A sign, perhaps? In my heart, long-dead as it might be, there just wasn't any doubt. I didn't believe in coincidences any more than I believed in hatred or violence. Edward was convinced we no longer had souls, that we were damned, but I'd seen little signs over the centuries that had led me to believe otherwise. This was one of them.

A soft knock at the door interrupted my contemplative silence. "Come in."

A nurse from reception peered in, a bright smile on her face. She held up a brilliant red and white rose floral arrangement with a beige-colored teddy bear hugging the vase. "This just came for you, Dr. Cullen."

I blinked in surprise as she handed it to me. "Thank you," I acknowledged.

"You're welcome." A faint blush colored her cheeks as she turned to leave.

Plucking the small card from its resting spot amongst the roses, I opened it, grinning warmly at what I saw.

**WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**xxxxxxxooooooo**

**Alice, Esme, Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie & Edward**

"Who's the surprise from?"

Startled, I glanced up to see Dr. Martin leaning casually against the door frame. He must have arrived just as the nurse was leaving.

"My family," I answered softly.

Dr. Martin stepped forward slowly. I could tell he was trying to gauge my current mood. "Perfect timing."

Chuckling inwardly, I took a deep breath. "Perfect, indeed."

"Red and white together, that represents unity." He smiled thoughtfully. "You're a lucky man."

"I am very blessed, yes," I responded, averting my gaze respectfully. Dr. Martin was one of the oldest and most respected doctors in residence here, not to mention my direct superior. I may have several hundred years on him, experience-wise, but I'd learned to tread lightly where hospital pecking orders were concerned. I hadn't been here long enough to trust the strength of my professional friendships, and given everything that had happened, I had no wish to do or say anything that might be construed as a misstep.

A few moments of charged silence followed before he spoke again. "Everyone has bad days, Carlisle. For us, well…it can hurt a little bit more. If it didn't, we wouldn't be human."

Just hearing those words, hearing myself placed into the same category – human – was enough to make my heart soar. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat as I glanced up at him, blinking back tears that fortunately looked real enough even though they couldn't fall. The warmth of his smile had increased tenfold. "Thanks, Gene."

He nodded, still watching me closely. "Unfortunately," he said, his expression turning somber, "we've got another emergency en route. Industrial accident, partially severed leg. The chopper's way down near Delta Junction, so they're bringing him in by ambulance. They're about…" he checked his watch, "twenty minutes out. Fifteen if Jonesy's driving."

"It never ends," I murmured, that sick feeling churning once more in my stomach.

"Good thing we've got the best trauma surgeon west of the Mississippi on our team." Dr. Martin grinned at my stupefied look. "OR-3's being prepped; you'd better start your scrub-down."

"Yes, sir."

My thoughts were swirling as he left, my gaze following his retreat before settling back on the roses, and finally, on the Bible lying open on my desk. I brushed my fingers gingerly across the yellowed pages. Everything that's happened to me has happened for a reason. Growing up with a cold, merciless father fueled my compassion; being turned tested my faith. Without these moments of horrific clarity to define me, I would never have become the man – the husband, the lover…the doctor – that I am today. _No more wallowing in self-doubt_, I thought as I made my way out, closing the door behind me.

I had a life to save.

(~ * ~**finis**~ * ~)

**Final Author's Note**: Many of you are waiting with bated breath for chapters involving the other pairings in this coven. I am too! I can only write when the characters speak to me, and so far, the only voices I've heard are Carlisle's, Bella's, and Edward's. Jasper is beginning a little whisper in my ear, so I'm hoping to turn that into a fully formed idea very soon. I should mention that Rose is also making herself known to me quite loudly, but you will only see snippets of that as side threads of other stories for a while due to the complexity of her relationship with the rest of the coven – yes, it's different, though I'm sure some of you guessed that would be the case just based on her canon character. Until then, I invite you to sit back and enjoy the ride. I will try to have a few more chapters up soon.


	5. Christmas Angel

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment own all things Twilight-related. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter Title: **Christmas Angel**

Rating: **M**

Characters: **Carlisle/Bella, Carlisle/Edward**

Timeframe: **2nd year, post-honeymoon**

**Author's Note: My story **_**First Night**_** has been nominated for two Vampies awards – thank you so much for this recognition! If you'd like to check out the competition and all the awesome stories up for awards, you can find a link to the site on my Profile page.**

**I meant to have this chapter posted last month. Naturally, the Muse was uncooperative, so I'm afraid we have Christmas in February…**

(~ * ~ * ~)

Christmas was definitely in the air at Casa de Cullen, with T-minus six days and counting until the big day. Alice was flitting about like the pixie elf she was, helping Esme decorate both the inside and outside of our house, and bringing home bag after bag of goodies to put under the ginormous blue spruce the guys had found somewhere in the depths of Moose Creek Bluff. Emmett tracked Santa's progress via NORAD's website with great enthusiasm, giving us frequent updates. We were, after all, only a few miles from North Pole, Alaska, the final destination for every child's letter to Santa Claus. It was all a welcome distraction for me considering I still had to get through final exams, the last of which – Intro to Molecular Biology – wouldn't take place until 3p.m. on December 23rd.

Me, stressed? You bet your Sugar Plum Fairies.

It was because of this exact reason that I found myself headed downstairs to Carlisle's office. Thanks to my mental chaos, I'd forgotten that tuition for spring semester was due by tomorrow. Everyone had his or her own financial accounts, of course, but Carlisle had insisted on covering all of our education costs himself. I should have given him this bill weeks ago.

I wasn't even sure he was home at all; he hadn't been in his bedroom or study. He could be hunting too, but if I didn't find him, I'd guess he was most likely working another double shift. In that case, I'd have to make the payment myself and hope I wouldn't get too much of a lecture from him.

Padding down the short hallway that led to his office, I was relieved when I saw the light on. I tapped quietly on the door, which was partially open, and entered as soon as I heard Carlisle acknowledge me.

"Ah, my beautiful angel," he said, smiling up at me from his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

I grinned, crossing the few paces that separated us before handing him the bill. His office was unbelievably small, especially in comparison to the grand exquisiteness of his study upstairs. Still, everything was neatly arranged in shelves, racks, and filing cabinets. Carlisle was nothing if not tidy. I'd asked him once why he kept both a study and an office. His response was straight and to the point: bills and management reports weren't meant to sully the dignified air of a place meant for intellectual pursuits and spiritual reflection. Made perfect sense to me.

The sound of him tsking brought my attention back to the moment. "This is getting to me a bit late, my dear," Carlisle chided lightly, the smile he still wore softening the words even further. He opened one of the desk drawers and retrieved his checkbook.

Snorting, I murmured, "I plead insanity." It really wasn't that far from the truth.

He was silent as he wrote out the check. I watched, fascinated by his beautiful penmanship. It was the kind one saw in ancient texts that could only be viewed in scholarly collections assembled in the world's finest universities and museums.

Finishing, he handed the check and bill back to me. "Here you go, naughty girl." The reference alone was enough to make me blush, but the twinkle in his eyes caused lots of tingling in all the right places.

"So spank me," I dared half-heartedly. Why I'd decided to tempt fate when I'd already laid out clear end-of-semester ground rules was beyond me. Oh, right – insanity…

Carlisle stood up and gazed down at me with a smoldering expression. "Very, very tempting," he purred, placing his hands on my shoulders and squeezing gently. Instead of leaning down to kiss me as I'd expected him to, he shifted us both so that we'd switched places, and then gestured for me to sit. "I'm actually glad you're here because there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

This didn't sound good. Sinking back into the leather chair, I waited expectantly.

"I was just looking over our latest expense reports, and I'm a little puzzled," he said, leaning against his desk.

_Uh-oh. Think, Bella, think – what's the plan?_

Carlisle eyed me curiously as he continued, "Last month the charges on your black card included a total of twenty-one dollars and eighteen cents."

"Yeah, to replace all the underwear you guys keep ripping off me," I complained, hoping desperately that I could steer the discussion in a different direction.

He grinned deviously at that, but didn't seem the least bit dissuaded, unfortunately. "So, naturally, I was a little surprised to see your charge total for _this_ month."

I swallowed thickly, trying to appear nonchalant. "I did a little Christmas shopping."

He blinked, still smiling. "One-point-two million dollars' worth?"

_Holy SHIT! It was __**that**__ much?_

"Well," I stalled, shifting nervously, "most of it went to charity." It _was_ the truth. Sort of.

Carlisle appeared highly amused. "I didn't realize Amazon dot Com was a charitable organization."

I rolled my eyes, trying to downplay the situation. "So, after getting lectures on how I don't spend _enough_ money, the one time I do, I get in trouble? If it's that big a deal, I can pay you back. Eventually." Yeah, like maybe over the next 150 years…

Carlisle was instantly contrite. "Sweetheart, you were never in trouble for anything – I'm so sorry if I gave you that impression." He knelt beside me, taking my hands in his. "To be honest, what you spent was really just a drop in the bucket for us as a family, so that's not an issue at all. I'm just unbearably curious to know what spurred you, of all people, into a shopping spree."

How could I explain it to him? Or to anyone? How could I possibly put to words the horrible ache I'd felt while watching a mother and her little boy at the local Wal-Mart earlier this month, the child's eyes dimmed with sadness as they'd passed by the toy aisles without stopping. He hadn't even asked to look at anything, obviously knowing what the answer would be. Both had been dressed in well-worn clothing decorated with rips and tatters, the boy's coat barely thick enough to protect him from Alaska's harsh winters. It didn't take much to realize that the most this family could hope for on Christmas day was a warm meal to help sustain them.

"Holiday cheer," I finally explained, knowing it was hardly the answer Carlisle was hoping for.

He gazed at me for a long time, his thumbs absently caressing my fingers. "All right, I can see you wish to keep this a secret; I won't pry. Just don't tell Alice how much you spent – I'd hate to find out she also has a competitive streak in the shopping arena."

Laughing, I said, "My lips are sealed."

"Bring those beautiful lips here," he murmured, reaching to cup my cheek.

I leaned down, our mouths meeting for a sweet kiss that very quickly deepened. Carlisle crawled up the front of my body, pressing me against the soft leather backing while his tongue teased in the most delicious of ways. I whimpered, wanting him so badly, but I knew that I had to stick to my self-imposed rule: no romantic distractions the last two weeks of each semester. My course load was difficult enough without four perpetually horny vampires tempting me every chance they got.

Guilt crashed through me as I gently pushed against Carlisle's shoulders, yet I saw nothing but understanding written in his expression when he finally pulled back. "I'm sorry, Angel," he apologized softly, nuzzling my cheek. "How much longer?"

"Four days." I bit my lower lip, wishing to high heaven I could just snap my fingers and have all my school obligations finished already.

His eyelashes fluttered against my skin. "An eternity…" he whispered.

I threaded my free hand through his gorgeous hair, massaging. "I miss you too."

Carlisle groaned, pressing one last kiss to my lips. "You'd better leave before my resolve crumbles, sweetheart. Once I have you in my bed, I'm not likely to let you go for some time."

Shuddering pleasurably at the thought – and knowing he meant every word – I quickly leaned in and kissed his ear, whispering, "Thank you," before worming out of his loose embrace. I glanced over my shoulder once I reached the door and found Carlisle watching my retreat intently, his eyes dark with desire and a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. God help me, it was nearly my undoing.

The last remnants of his intoxicating scent dissipated when I finally stepped into the hallway, desperately trying to regain control of my traitorous body. A change of underwear was definitely in order before I got back to my studying.

I'd nearly reached the stairs when I heard my name being called. Edward was crossing the foyer, holding up an envelope as he approached. "You got something from the North Pole post office," he said.

"Oh?" That was a bit surprising.

He handed me the letter. "Do you need any more boxes picked up from there?"

"No, I'm good, thanks," I replied, gazing at the return address curiously.

It took me a moment to realize Edward was still there, staring at me. "Need help with anything else?" he asked, his pupils dilating noticeably. He was wearing the same cheeky grin as Carlisle._ Of course he can smell your arousal, Bella. Geez!_

I shifted uncomfortably, blushing. I honestly didn't wish to tease my husbands needlessly; I'd learned from experience that just led to excessive soreness and bow-leggedness once the invisible chastity belt came off. So, I gave him a warm smile and pressed a chaste kiss to his chest. "Ask me again in four days."

His amused expression was the last thing I saw before I turned and made my escape upstairs. Molecular Biology, here I come…

**(~ * ~ * ~)**

I took a long, deep breath once Bella slipped out of my office, trying to will my body into behaving. I was so hard it was painful. Getting myself back up and into my chair proved very interesting, especially given the particular pair of jeans I was wearing. If only I didn't have such beautiful spouses…or such a tenacious libido.

I vaguely heard the beginning of a conversation between Bella and Edward happening somewhere in the house, but as was my custom, I respectfully relegated it to the back of my mind and refocused my attention on the expense reports. I could still hear them, but their voices had become the vampire equivalent of white noise.

Much to my surprise, however, it wasn't long before their discussion drew my attention back, purely because of its peculiar nature. Why on Earth was the North Pole post office contacting Bella? Could these boxes Edward mentioned have something to do with all the charges on her card?

My curiosity was definitely piqued, but before I could ponder any of it further, I heard Edward approaching; his slow, laid-back gait was unmistakable. He knocked on my door, even though it was wide open, and when I turned to meet his gaze, he smiled, held out a small stack of envelopes, and said, "Mail call."

God, he looked beautiful. I'm not certain which of my organs registered that fact first: my brain or my penis, but the wave of arousal that swept through me tightened my groin to new levels of torturous pain. Dressed in a white tee underneath a dark forest green sweater, with his trademark messy copper locks flying in all directions and a cocky, lop-sided grin splashed across his face, Edward's whole presence fairly screamed _fuck me_. And if he wasn't careful, that's exactly what I would do, too.

"Are you okay, Carlisle?" he asked, his gaze sliding towards my lap far too deliberately to be a coincidence.

I grinned back, accepting the letters from him. "I'm fine," I responded lightly, hoping he would recognize the predatory gleam in my eyes and act accordingly if he wasn't up for any _activities_. I was wound up far too tightly to be teased. "Thank you for bringing in the mail."

"You're welcome." He made no move to leave. Or wipe the smile from his face.

I decided to give him one last chance to back away before I pounced. "I couldn't help but overhear you speaking with Bella moments ago. Did I hear correctly that she was picking up boxes from the North Pole post office?"

Edward's expression turned quizzical. "Yeah, I helped her with three of them a few weeks back. They were fairly good-sized."

I furrowed my brows. "But, our address is Fairbanks; why would they have been delivered to the North Pole branch? Better yet, why didn't she just have them sent directly to the house?"

"That's exactly what I asked her," he insisted.

"What did she say?"

Edward laughed, a soft, wonderful sound that never failed to make my long-dead heart clench. "Bella didn't say anything. She just gave me one of those looks – you know, the kind all the girls give us when we ask something they consider to be a stupid question."

Leaning back, I shared in his amusement. "It's part of their charm, Edward."

"I guess so," he replied, giving me a pointed look.

I gazed back unflinchingly, allowing the mystery surrounding Bella and her Christmas adventures to fade into the background for the moment. The tension between me and Edward was mounting exponentially, and I was definitely enjoying every moment.

"So," he finally ventured, "you were teasing Bella again." Oh, was he ever asking for it.

I quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

His smile widened. "She was all hot and bothered after having been in here with you."

"Perhaps I just naturally have that effect on my spouses."

Edward's gaze slid to my groin again, which by now had to look like I was trying to hide a baseball if my level of discomfort was any indication. "Right," he murmured, absently licking his lips. "I _could_ help you…with that little problem of yours…"

I inhaled loudly. "Could you, now?"

"Too bad I have a concert to prepare for," he sighed, grinning impishly at me before turning to leave.

Any doubts I had about Edward's willingness to play evaporated entirely over the next few milliseconds. He was the fastest vampire of all of us, yet I managed to get my office door closed and him pressed against it, face-first, before he'd even reached the threshold. "You're not taking those long, talented fingers of yours anywhere," I whispered hotly in his ear, using my own body to hold him in place.

He fought against my grasp, but I'd expected nothing less. There was almost always some form of dominance play in our lovemaking, though that's all it was: play. We both knew I was stronger; there was no way Edward could free himself unless I allowed it. Sometimes I did let him win our sportive wrestling matches, relishing in the simple joy of surrendering myself completely to my husband, but this definitely wasn't one of them. My need was too great.

I jolted when I felt Edward's hands slide between us, his fingers worming their way to the front of my jeans. He squeezed and massaged with just the right amount of pressure despite the awkward position he was in, making me groan. I bucked against him shamelessly, eager for more friction.

"Let me go, Carlisle," he hissed. "I'll give you what you want."

I chuckled. "That and a ruined office, no doubt."

His own laughter was rich and warm, and did delicious things to my already throbbing cock. "Only if you don't cooperate."

Edward pulled one hand away from me and pressed against the door, trying to gain leverage, but I held firm. He was relentless, though, and when I moved to restrain him even more closely, he somehow managed to twist around to face me, his lips diving for mine before I even realized what was happening.

I still had the upper hand – or so I thought, but then he surprised me by working open my jeans while our tongues battled. The moment I felt his fingers wrap around my hardened member, I melted, my whole body relaxing. That's when he made his move, pushing my jeans down and kneeling to take me into his mouth.

"_Fuck_," I whispered deliriously, bracing myself with shaky hands. My eyes slid closed as Edward worked me expertly. I couldn't help but thrust into his welcoming warmth, something he encouraged by squeezing my ass. Part of me felt somewhat guilty every time my movements forced his head to clunk unceremoniously against the closed door, but the pleasure…oh, the pleasure! It was beyond divine…

My thrusts became more urgent as my climax built. Edward met my silent demands eagerly. He took me deeper into his throat, pulling me impossibly closer before beginning his final assault. When I felt a finger probe the sensitive flesh surrounding the entrance to my body, and felt him begin to swallow repeatedly around me, I knew I was lost.

I groaned loudly as my orgasm slammed into me with all the force of a tidal wave, the intensity of it nearly bringing me to my knees. Edward, bless him, held me upright, steadying my passion-drained limbs while I continued to rock against him, desperate to wring every last blissful spasm, no matter how diffused, from my body.

Edward's touch gentled when I finally sagged limply against the door, my ragged panting echoing loudly in the tiny chamber. Releasing my softening length, he helped lower me to the floor where I pulled him into a warm embrace and kissed him for all I was worth.

"That was absolutely incredible, Edward," I murmured breathlessly as we both lay back, nestling on the carpeting. "Thank you…"

His lips, glistening and swollen from making love to me, curled into a roguish grin. "My pleasure."

I chuckled. "Oh, it wasn't _all_ yours, beloved, trust me."

Edward nuzzled my cheek, peppering kisses along the edge of my sideburn. Sighing contentedly, I wormed one of my hands underneath his sweater, wriggling my fingers against his stomach. My oldest friend was remarkably ticklish for a vampire, and I took full advantage of that whenever I could.

"Stop!" he laughed, trying to squirm away, but I had my other arm firmly wrapped around him.

I tortured Edward for a few more seconds before rolling on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. I could feel his arousal digging into my bare thigh, and I pressed against it, rubbing rhythmically, while I sucked on the lobe of his left ear.

"How do you want me?" I whispered.

He shuddered deliciously. "It's not necessary, Carlisle."

Confused, I raised my head to look at him. _Edward?_

"It's okay," he reassured. When I still couldn't fathom what he meant, Edward continued softly, "Sometimes the joy of giving outweighs the joy of receiving. All I really wanted when I came in here was to love you."

I was utterly floored by his words. Where, I wondered, had the impatient, needy, and often angry young man I'd known so long ago disappeared to? When had prudence finally tempered his heart and his judgment, and where on Earth was I that I'd entirely missed recognizing such an extraordinary transformation of character?

For a few very long moments, all I could do was stare at my husband, deeply moved. He gazed back at me calmly, a small smile touching his lips. Finally, I murmured, "Your selflessness…it's so rare."

Edward's grin widened. "I had a wonderful role model."

After a moment's pause, I leaned down and kissed him soundly, letting my actions show exactly how much I cherished the extraordinary compliment I'd been given. Our sweet enthusiasm quickly took a passionate turn, though, and I felt myself stirring against him once more. "Are you sure, Edward?" I asked, reluctantly pulling my lips from his. "Nothing would please me more than…"

I was hushed when Edward placed a finger against my mouth, stroking gently. "I'm sure. I promise I'll let you ravish me all you want another time. My semester performance is only three days away, so I really should be diligent about practicing."

"Okay," I whispered, smiling. I knew the upcoming event was a milestone for him, musically; instead of solo piano, he would be accompanied on stage by members of the Fairbanks University Symphony Orchestra – something I was eagerly looking forward to seeing.

Rolling to the side, I let Edward get up, though I couldn't help but spread myself out wantonly for him. I was half-naked and partially aroused, and I wanted my spouse to know he was the one who had painted this particular erotic scene.

He laughed. "You are ridiculously insatiable, Carlisle."

"I know," I purred. "I'm just filled with all kinds of love."

Edward shook his head as he opened the door. "Lucky for us."

I winked. "I'll be listening…"

He flashed me a grin as he left, but instead of feeling bereft at the loss of his company I felt rejuvenated. I truly was blessed to have such incredible spouses. Pondering on that thought momentarily brought me back to my surprisingly secretive young wife.

"What _have_ you been up to, Isabella?" I whispered to the empty room. Perhaps someday all the pieces of the puzzle would miraculously align. Until then, I would respect her wishes and not make any further inquiries, though it wouldn't stop me from wondering…

The bright, joyful strains of Mozart's "Jeunehomme" Concerto suddenly filled the air, making me smile. I closed my eyes, imagining Edward's fingers dancing along the keyboard. Inhaling deeply, I took myself in hand, using his tempo to guide me until I was once again shuddering with pleasure, his name spilling from my lips on an impassioned moan. Edward's whispered response, in all its glorious cheekiness, left me laughing madly right there on the floor of my office for a long time afterward.

-XX-

The absolute insanity of the holiday season was in full swing, I saw when I found myself walking through the local Wal-Mart two days later. The sheer number of people who had put off doing their Christmas shopping until the last minute was astounding. I was grateful I couldn't be counted among them. Instead, I was here on business, of a sort. One of the pharmacists had incorrectly filled not one, but two of my patients' prescriptions in the last week, and I felt discussing the issue with him face to face would be better than doing so over the phone. I always tried to give people the benefit of the doubt, especially humans for whom a photographic memory is not standard, but these kinds of mistakes could put lives in danger.

Rounding the corner into the pharmacy area at a fairly clipped pace, I nearly knocked another customer right off her feet. "Whoa!" I said, steadying her politely. "My sincerest apologies."

"Well, Dr. Cullen! What has you in such a hurry?" she asked, her voice, with its cheerful hispanic accent, immediately triggering the necessary recollection. Esther Martinez, wrist fracture. She was a jolly, middle-aged Puerto Rican woman who'd raised twelve children and had a body as big as her heart. Glancing at her crisp work shirt and name tag, I also remembered that she worked at the North Pole post office. Hmmmm.

"It's Christmastime," I replied with a broad smile. "Everyone's in a hurry."

She laughed. "True, true. How many relatives you 'specting for the holiday?"

"Just the eight of us."

"You have 'nough food? I can make rice for you?"

Esther had repaid my professional kindness earlier in the year by bringing a huge pot of Spanish rice to the hospital for my family – rice that Bella had ultimately declared was the best kick-ass rice in the universe. We'd all been very touched by her generosity, of course, especially with all the mouths she had to feed. But, once the food was there in front of you, there was absolutely no turning her down, so I knew I had to nip this idea in the bud quickly.

"We will have plenty of food to go around, Mrs. Martinez, but thank you for your kind offer."

"You sure? Is'no problem to make rice."

"I'm very sure, thank you," I chuckled. "My wife and daughter-in-law have a feast planned." It was the truth; Esme and Bella _were_ going to cook a special meal, but only for one person – with plenty of leftovers.

"Ohh, that daughter of yours, she is something, yes?" Esther murmured, her tone filled with wonder.

I blinked, a little surprised at how easily the conversation had swayed in the direction I'd wanted it to. Perhaps I wouldn't need to be subtle at all in my approach – or feel guilty about how I acquired the information. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand," I said truthfully.

Esther smiled brilliantly, squeezing my arm. "Let me tell you what your Isabella did."

I bent closer, listening eagerly as she began the tale…

**(~ * ~ * ~)**

A strong pair of arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me close. I felt Jasper's lips trailing down my neck teasingly, just a touch of tongue added here and there. "That was so beautiful, darlin'," he whispered, his fingers worming underneath my sweater to cup my left breast.

I smiled, letting my head fall back onto his shoulder. "Oh, yeah." It took a moment, but I finally realized he was slowly untucking my turtleneck from my jeans. "Umm, Jazz?"

"Hmm?" The deep hum of his voice made me shiver.

"There's a party happening downstairs. Maybe we should make an appearance?"

He paused a moment, then whispered, "Nah!"

I playfully grabbed his hands, stopping any forward progress. "There's a reason it's called the _Cullen_ _family_ tree decorating party."

Jasper turned me around, his eyes alight with raw desire. "I would much rather unwrap this delicious present…again…" A chorus of loud cheers and raucous catcalls erupted from somewhere nearby, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Jasper rolled his eyes dramatically. "Damn vampires," he murmured.

Tucking my turtleneck back in, I took my husband by the hand and led him out of the bedroom. We'd spent the better part of two hours making love – our first time together since before I'd gone into academic exile. He'd waited so patiently, too. Last night, after I'd gotten home from my final exam, I'd grabbed the first spouse I'd seen – Emmett – and dragged him into my bedroom for a much needed romp. Then, this morning, I'd been awakened by the feel of Edward's cool lips against my forehead…which, of course, had led to the feel of his cool lips on many, many other areas of my body…

For the first time in more than two weeks, I felt physically sated, but there was still an emotional void that gnawed at me. I hadn't seen Carlisle at all since the day I'd given him my tuition bill. The few times he'd been home from the hospital, I'd either been at school or sleeping. My own selfishness aside, I felt bad for him. Because he was the newest doctor in residence – or, low doctor on the totem pole, as he put it – Carlisle had to cover for other physicians who, rightfully, I suppose, had taken time off during the holidays. That had translated into a lot of double shifts, including ones for today and tomorrow. I knew he loved his job and would never complain about the hours…it was just hard – for everyone, I think, especially during the holiday season when family celebrations held a deeper meaning.

I felt Jasper squeeze my hand, a wash of love coming over me as we descended the last flight of stairs. I let go of my sadness willingly; I had way too much to be thankful for, surrounded by a house full of spouses who meant the world to me.

Alice was waiting for us near the edge of the open family room, one hand resting on her hip and a knowing smile spread across her face. "Well, it's about time, you two."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, grinning.

She pulled me into a friendly embrace. "Feeling better?" The amusement rolled off her tongue like honey.

"Much. Thanks for the ovation."

Alice snorted. "Someone had to save you, Bella. Too much sex is hazardous to your health."

"Really?" I deadpanned.

"Okay, scratch that – too much sex with _vampires_ is hazardous to your health. You just walk too funny afterwards."

My smile turned devious. "Good thing there's a doctor in the house."

She squealed, squeezing my arms. "You are _so_ bad! I love it!"

The dramatic spectacle that was our eight-foot Christmas tree stole my gaze then, the individual strands of tinsel making it shimmer as if lit by thousands of tiny candles. It was quite breathtaking to behold. All around the giant spruce, my spouses worked diligently, unwrapping delicate ornaments – some of which were literally hundreds of years old – and hanging them carefully amid the glitter. They all worked at human speed to give the ornaments the reverence they deserved. The living area was filled with soft holiday music and warm camaraderie, all a welcome invitation for me to join.

Navigating my way through the various open storage totes on the floor, I settled in front of one and stared up at what had already been hung. It was literally the holy grail of Christmas ornament collections – Dresdens, Sebnitz, German and Czech beaded glass, spun cotton, and silver wire, all in a dizzying array of beautiful shapes and sizes. There was even a special decorative hanging glass and wooden frame that Esme had had made to protect the most precious of them all: an elegantly painted eggshell depicting snowy evergreens that lay inside on a bed of thick cotton. It was from the 1680s. I, with my various thumbs, two left feet, and an equilibrium as steady as an earthquake, stayed as far away from that one as possible.

My favorite ornament was in the tote I was working on, I discovered – a Sebnitz Graf Zeppelin. When compared to today's mass-produced bits of plastic and aluminum, the hand-made Sebnitz, with its wire frame wrapped in crepe tissue and perforated foil all held together with crinkle wire, was a masterpiece. I lifted it gently from its protective box cradle and held it up to the light.

"I remember when Carlisle brought that back from Germany," Esme said quietly as she kneeled beside me. "We'd read all about the dirigibles in the newspapers, but he'd actually been able to see one in flight while he was there. His voice had been filled with such wonder as he'd told us about the massive ship…"

"Did you ever fly in one?" I asked.

Esme shook her head sadly. "Our family was growing during that time; things were…challenging. Before we knew it, the age of the air ships was already over."

I glanced back at the Sebnitz, momentarily saddened that it represented a part of history I would never witness for myself. That's really what each ornament was – a cherished piece of the past, both on a personal and historical level. No wonder decorating the Christmas tree was such a special event for my family; it was literally a walk down memory lane, which for them was still crystal clear. Getting up, I smiled as I searched for and found just the right spot to hang the delicate wire-framed Zeppelin. Someday our tree would be filled with my memories too.

I heard the garage entry door close suddenly, and when I looked up, I saw all of my spouses gazing at each other, grinning from ear to ear. Moments later, Carlisle came around the corner, his face beaming as he caught sight of the tree and all of us surrounding it.

"Carlisle! What are you doing home?" Alice asked.

He pulled Alice into a hug when he was close enough, pressing loud kisses to her neck and cheek before adding a gentle peck to her lips. "I can't stay long," Carlisle told everyone. "Dr. Martin offered to cover for me so I could 'eat dinner' with my family."

"That was very thoughtful of him," Esme said, rubbing his arm affectionately. Carlisle cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

Before I married into this family, I'd often wondered whether I would feel any jealousy, seeing my spouses interact with each other romantically. But, that thought had died well before I'd said, 'I do.' It was beautiful to watch Carlisle reconnect with each person after his time away…a reaffirmation of the bond between spouses, as well as the bond between a leader and his coven. Even Jasper and Emmett seemed eager to be near him, returning the strong hugs he offered.

Seeing Edward always made Carlisle's eyes darken with lust – and Edward, of course, never failed to spur him on by playing Mr. Coy. It was endlessly fun to watch them, and tonight was no different. As they hugged for long moments, Carlisle nipping playfully at Edward's ear, one could practically feel the primal vibes in the air.

With Rosalie, Carlisle was always cautious. We all were, actually. There was just no other way to deal with her. Tonight, she was more gracious than usual, though, allowing him to kiss her cheek. When his mouth lingered, hovering near her ear, I realized he was whispering something to her. Whatever it was caused a ghost of a smile to cross her face. It was the most positive emotion I'd seen from her in a long while.

Carlisle's gaze focused on the Christmas tree next, and I watched in wonder as he scanned the decorations. I could almost see the memories playing in his eyes. When he fixated on one particular spot, I knew exactly what ornament he was looking at: the ensconced, ages-old eggshell. For the briefest of moments, his expression fell, probably as he recalled the misery of his human life followed by the horror of his transformation.

I lowered my gaze, suddenly feeling like an intruder observing his private moment. I couldn't see the ornament in question from where I stood to the left of the tree, so I roamed through the decorations near me…a little boy riding on the back of a goose in flight, made from home-spun cotton…a paper mushroom…a magnificent beaded glass sleigh…

When I risked a glance back up at him a few moments later, I found him staring intently at me, a small, secret smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Grinning, I bit my lower lip and looked down, feeling myself blush hard. How did he always manage to do this to me?

His shoes entered my line of sight as he approached, and then one of his fingers was gently tipping my face back upward. His gaze smoldered with an intoxicating mixture of adoration and desire that made me swallow thickly, my heart racing. Gathering my face in his hands, Carlisle leaned down, whispering, "I've missed you so much, my beautiful angel," before capturing my lips in a long, sweet kiss.

I fisted his coat, pulling him closer, my breathing growing uneven. I wanted him so badly! The thought of having to wait two more days to be with him – possibly longer – just made me want to cry in frustration. When Carlisle started to pull away, I grabbed the back of his head, keeping our lips firmly attached.

The sound of someone clearing his throat finally broke the spell, and I realized just what a spectacle I was forcing us to make of ourselves right there in the living area. Carlisle and I separated quickly. Filled with a tinge of shame, I shot my husband an apologetic look before turning to glance at my other spouses. Almost all of them had silly grins on their faces – all except Rose, but the disgusted look she wore was pretty much her norm.

"Sorry," I murmured to everyone. "I got a little carried away."

Alice tilted her head, looking curious. "How long, exactly, has it been since the two of you had sex?"

The blatant nature of her question caused me to shuffle anxiously, and I saw Carlisle run a hand through his hair – his own nervous habit. "Umm," I began, "With my end-of-semester rules, his double shifts, the conference he went to earlier this month, and my need for sleep–"

"Twenty days, sixteen hours, forty-four minutes, and ten seconds," Carlisle rattled off, efficient, as always.

Six sets of eyebrows quirked simultaneously. "Wow," Emmett intoned.

The silence that followed was deafening, though not entirely uncomfortable as a myriad of amused expressions spread across our spouses' faces. I was about to go back to unwrapping ornaments when Esme stepped forward and gathered Carlisle's hands in her own.

"We're almost finished trimming the tree," she told him. "How long can you stay?"

Carlisle glanced at his watch. "I should leave within the next thirty minutes or so."

I saw Edward's smile crack wide open from across the room, but when I gave him a questioning look, he just closed his eyes and shook his head. He seemed almost on the verge of hysterical laughter. Obviously someone's thoughts were tickling his funny bone.

"Well, that should still be plenty of time," Esme continued. "We'll save the new tree decoration for when you're finished so we can all be present for the unveiling."

"Finished with my shift?" Carlisle looked genuinely confused.

Esme grinned. "No, silly. Finished with your quickie. Now, go on," she gestured for the both of us to leave. "Scoot!"

I barely had time to register what she'd said before I was swept off my feet, the world around me becoming a blur at vampire speed. I could hear everyone laughing and cheering, but my brain had latched onto one thought, and one thought only: _Sex with Carlisle! Finally!_

I was shaking with barely controlled need when he set me down…in the downstairs bathroom? "Carlisle?" I asked, looking around the dimly lit space.

"As I said before," he whispered against my neck while he tore off his coat and tie, kicking the door closed with one foot, "once I have you in my bed, I'm not likely to let you go. Time is against us, my love."

Giggling, I pulled off my sweater and turtleneck all at once, tossing them across the room. By the time I'd undressed myself completely, Carlisle was already naked and pumping his shaft, his lips and tongue tracing electrifying patterns across my shoulder. I moaned, running my hands through his hair. "Take me, please!" I breathed, unable to wait much longer. Carlisle lifted me onto the vanity, spreading my legs wide while I reached behind to steady myself. "Please!" I repeated desperately.

"Shhhh," he cooed. His fingers strayed to my core, quickly checking to see if I was ready, and then guided his length to my entrance. After threading his arms underneath my legs, he slowly began to push inside. I arched my back, gasping at the feel of his thickness – I'd so forgotten! My head fell back, hitting the mirror, my uneven little pants echoing off the tiled walls. I squeaked when he finally came to a stop, fully seated within me. He felt so damn _good_, and I was so wound up…I knew it wouldn't take long at all for me to reach climax.

Without hesitation, Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me again, spinning us around and pressing me firmly into the wall. I cried out softly as the movement caused our pubic bones to grind together. From this position – my legs hitched over his arms; his hands on my ass, holding me upright – I could barely move at all. It seemed to amuse Carlisle greatly, having me so vulnerable. His smile was positively lecherous when he began gyrating against me, circular little thrusts whose purpose was most definitely not to tease. I whimpered, trying to buck against him, but the effort was futile; Carlisle was in total control of this one.

"I smell someone else on you, Bella," he whispered, nipping at my lips. "Who was it?"

I groaned, totally having forgotten about my earlier tryst with Jasper. When I didn't answer immediately, Carlisle, withdrew almost all the way and slammed back into me, holding still. I bit my lip against the deep quiver of pleasure that almost, but not quite blossomed into a full-blown orgasm.

"Who was it, Bella?" he repeated, his breath hot and heavy in my ear.

Another slow withdrawal followed by the expected hard thrust had my inner walls tightening even further with no sign of relief. "Jasper," I whispered. "It was Jasper."

Carlisle smiled deviously. "Did he fuck you? Or did he take you slowly?"

"Both," I grinned back, squeezing his member internally.

He slammed into me again, pressing me even further against the wall before coming to another torturous standstill. "Did he make you come, Bella? Tell me," he whispered raggedly, leaning forward until his lips were flush with mine. "Did he make you scream?"

I couldn't take it any longer. "Fuck, yes!" I groaned. _Move, please!_

The kiss he forced on me was searing in its intensity, and I loved every moment of it, sucking and biting at his tongue. Much to my relief, his hips went back to work then, undulating and nudging and rubbing me in all the right places over and over until I felt the coiling begin anew.

"Carlisle…"

"Let it come," he whispered, nuzzling my cheek.

I was shaking uncontrollably, fisting his hair in desperation. So close… "Carlisle!"

I felt him smile against my skin before repeating, "Let it come."

"Oh, God," I gasped brokenly, feeling the telltale swelling deep inside. "Oh, God, oh, God…"

Carlisle increased his thrusts, grinding harder against me. "Sing for me, Angel…"

My core tightened impossibly, the tension building and building until the pleasure finally exploded in blissful spasms. I wailed desperately, my lower back thumping involuntarily against the wall as my body fought to ride the waves. Not being able to move only heightened the orgasm, stretching the sensations to near unbearable levels. Through the haze of ecstasy, I felt Carlisle lurch against me and then shudder, moaning my name as he reached his own climax.

I found myself on the verge of tears as our bodies settled. I hadn't felt so moved, so overwhelmed by a sexual experience since our wedding night. Holding me gently, Carlisle lowered us to the floor. He kneeled, carefully letting go of my legs one at a time so I could wrap them around his waist. We were still intimately joined, and he made no move to change that while he cradled me closely, the fingers of one hand threading through my hair. I buried my face against his shoulder as I struggled to regain my composure, breathing in the scent I loved so much. It was so uniquely Carlisle, a blend of earth and wind and spicy cologne and male vampire. Very, very male. My senses could drink of him forever and be fully satisfied.

The hushed silence that surrounded us was so warm and comforting – I didn't want anything to mar its perfection, but I knew we couldn't stay wrapped in this precious little cocoon too much longer. I lifted my head to look at Carlisle, and found him gazing back at me with a soft smile.

"You are amazing, my angel…in so many ways," he breathed.

I laughed quietly, resting my forehead against his. "Not really."

Carlisle inhaled deeply, pressing a small kiss to my lips. "There are hundreds of children who might not agree with your assessment, not that they'll ever know who it was that answered all the Christmas wishes they mailed to the North Pole."

My jaw fell open. "How did you…?"

"A little elf whispered in my ear," he said, grinning, "at Wal-Mart, of all places."

I blinked, thoroughly bewildered. What? Did all pivotal Christmas moments somehow take place at that particular store? As quickly as the thought crossed my mind, it was gone as my brain finally chewed on – and deciphered – Carlisle's reference. There was only one logical explanation, given who had sent me the thank you note earlier in the week. "Mrs. Martinez."

"That's what you get for telling her she makes kick-ass rice."

I closed my eyes, an unexpected wash of embarrassment heating my face. I'd really thought my secret was safe after literally squeezing through Carlisle's defenses. It's not that I was ashamed of what I'd done – far from it, but now, after seeing his reaction, I felt silly for having thought he might respond in a less than positive way.

"Why didn't you want me to know how you'd spent the money, Bella?" Carlisle asked, trailing gentle fingertips down my cheek.

Shrugging, I replied, "I just…I didn't know…" Damn, if the right words just wouldn't come out again. There were so many emotions all rolled together when I thought about what I'd done, many of which I didn't fully understand myself. "I guess," I began again, grateful that Carlisle was being so patient, "I wasn't sure how my gesture – which I admit was incredibly impulsive – would be taken…and then after hearing exactly how much I'd spent…"

"Bella," Carlisle said, cupping my cheek, "what you did was one of the most prodigious acts of generosity I've ever been privileged to witness. I could never, ever be anything but pleased by such kindness…and deeply humbled."

Relief sang in my veins, and I relaxed completely for the first time since we'd begun the conversation. Of course, now I was _really_ embarrassed. I'm about as comfortable with praise as I am with being in the spotlight. "Can we maybe keep this to ourselves?" I knew it was quite possibly the stupidest question one could ask in a house full of vampires, but I was sincerely hoping all the inquisitive ears would respect my wishes. "I'd rather not make a big deal out of this."

Carlisle chuckled. "I think that can be arranged. Perhaps next year, though, you'll come up with a brilliant idea, one in which the whole family gets to play Secret Santa." The eager look he wore was priceless.

"You really think they'd want to do that?" I asked.

"I can't imagine any of our family turning down the chance to make children smile."

He was totally right, of course. I could just picture Emmett – the big kid himself – wearing a Santa hat while purchasing children's toys online, Rose at his side. Esme, with her incomparable maternal instincts, would be in a dead heat with Alice in The Mother Of All Shopping Marathons, a competition closely refereed by Jasper and Edward. And Carlisle, with his huge, generous heart, would take great pleasure in providing youngsters with the kind of happiness he'd never experienced himself as a child.

I smiled to myself as I ran my fingers lightly through Carlisle's chest hair. "I guess I could arrange that kind of idea – so long as it's _brilliant_," I teased.

"Very brilliant, indeed." Carlisle pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. "Much as I want to stay here with you like this, my love, we should probably rejoin the family."

Sighing, I braced myself as I got up, though I couldn't help the disappointed whimper that escaped me when he slipped from my warmth. _Just a few more days_, I reminded myself. Then we would have time to re-bond, physically and emotionally. That moment, when it arrived, was going to be the sweetest thing ever after being apart this long.

I hissed softly as I washed my delicate nether regions – I was well beyond sore after being with three husbands in one day. When would I learn?

Noticing my discomfort, Carlisle, who was already dressed and straightening his tie, came up behind me. He ran his hands gently up and down my arms. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Nothing a few days of abstinence won't cure." I smiled wryly at his reflection in the mirror.

He wrapped his arms around my still naked form and gave me a gentle hug. "I'm sorry." The twinkle in his eyes didn't quite match the apologetic tone, though.

"No, you're not," I insisted. If there was one thing men thrived on, it was knowing their women had been well and truly fucked.

Carlisle's quiet puff of laughter, aimed right into my ear, sent shivers down my spine. "Guilty, as charged."

I finished dressing quickly and we headed back to the living area, hand in hand. I'm not sure what I'd expected to see when we rounded the last corner – everyone holding up judging cards with '10' marked on them? Another round of applause and lewd catcalls? – but the rest of our spouses were surprisingly quiet. They were all in the process of closing up the totes and taking them back upstairs. Except for a few friendly winks and a smirk from Alice, everyone pretty much pretended like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I was a bit surprised, but grateful all the same. I'd had enough embarrassment for one day, thank you.

Within minutes, everyone had gathered back around the tree. Esme held a carefully padded box in her hands. "Bella, we'd meant for this decoration to be unveiled last year, to commemorate your first Christmas with us, but things didn't quite work out," she said, tossing an amused look over my shoulder.

Glancing back, I noticed Carlisle looking a bit sheepish. "Yes, well," he began, "Vladimir Petrov might be one of the finest artisans in Belarus, but time – and therefore deadlines – appear to be meaningless to him. Our family gift to you," he continued, looking at me, "didn't arrive until March of this year."

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," I said.

"Nonsense," Esme stated, stepping forward and handing the box to me. "Your presence in our lives is incredibly precious to us, Bella. We all wanted a special keepsake for the Christmas tree, something to celebrate the place you hold in our hearts."

Deeply touched by her words, I gazed down and found a smaller box lying inside the bigger one, wrapped in all sorts of thick packing material. Setting the package down on the coffee table, I pulled out the small carton. I could tell it was foreign made by its heaviness and use of large copper staples, but it seemed awfully large to be holding just a Christmas ornament. Carefully pulling the cover off and parting the tissue paper, I could only stare in wonder at what I found.

What was nestled inside was no hanging ornament – it was a tree topper…an angel, dressed in an exquisite white glazed porcelain dress with five magnificent rippled, laced tiers, the ends of which – along with her halo – looked as though they'd been dipped in 14 karat gold. Her full-sized wings were made of frosted glass that sparkled with minute bits of some glittery substance, and her hands, resting palm-up, were spread out to her sides in a gesture of praise.

It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I was so shocked that it took a few seconds longer for me to realize the angel's face looked eerily familiar with her brown eyes and hair that hung in long mahogany waves. I turned to look at Carlisle.

"Yes, it's you," he confirmed with a grin. "I made sure Vladimir had a photo of you to work with when I placed the order."

I gaped, fumbling for words. "This…it's incredible. I mean…that description doesn't even come close. It's extraordinary…"

"We're glad you like it, Bella," Alice said excitedly. "Now you can put it in its rightful place."

My eyes bulged. "Oh, no I can't. I shouldn't even be holding it." Not with my track record. Just the thought of what I was already doing made my palms break out in a sweat.

Emmett shuffled up beside me. "You're in a room full of vampires, Bella. What could possibly go wrong?"

Before I could log any further protests, Emmett kneeled down and pulled me onto his shoulders, steadying me easily with his super-human strength. Reluctantly lifting the delicate angel from its cradle, I leaned forward and placed it on the tree's leader branch once we were close enough. It was a perfect fit.

We all stepped backwards once Emmett put me down, taking in the splendor of our new angel. She really was beautiful. I just couldn't believe they'd had such an incredible work of art made for me. I blinked back tears as I realized I was looking at my very first Christmas memory on the Cullen family tree.

"There was a time," Carlisle began quietly, still gazing at the new decoration, "when I'd lost all hope…in God, in myself – in the ability of men and vampires alike to feel compassion and do good deeds. Yet, it's difficult for me to imagine ever having felt like that now.

"With as much pain and suffering – as much needless death as there is in this world, much of it at the hands of human militants and our vampire brethren, all I have to do is look into the eyes of my family to know that there will _always_ be hope. What I see there – what I've always seen there – is love and selflessness so pure," he said, glancing at each of us in turn, "that it almost brings my heart back to life. I am so blessed. We, together, are so blessed.

Carlisle lowered his gaze momentarily before continuing. "I won't be here to ring in Christmas day, but I want you all to know that I love you very, very much. You make me whole."

"We love you, too, Carlisle," whispered Esme as she pulled him into a hug.

As I glanced around the room, I noticed even Rose looked like she was fighting back venomous tears, which was shocking to say the least. I felt a twinge of sadness when I heard Carlisle mention that he needed to leave and saw him begin saying his good-byes. This family was so special. I'd known that from the beginning, but it was something that hadn't failed to hit me at some point every single day since then. Now, as I gazed up at the angel with my likeness, I realized just how deeply honored I was to be part of it.

An arm suddenly draped around my shoulders, and I turned to see Alice smiling at me. I smirked back, wrapping my own arm around her waist and pulling her close. Together we stared at all the family memories so beautifully displayed on the tree.

"So," she said, clearly amused. "Feeling better?"

I snorted. "Much." This wicked sense of déjà vu was hysterical. "Thanks for skipping the ovation this time."

"Mmmm. I couldn't help but notice you're walking a little funny, though."

Grimacing, I nodded. "Yeah."

Carlisle appeared from behind then, embracing both of us with his strong arms and planting sweet kisses on our cheeks. "Good thing there's a doctor in the house," he offered with a roguish grin.

Alice and I just looked at each other…and laughed…

(~ * ~**finis**~ * ~)

**A/N 1**: I am in no way endorsing Wal-Mart above other retailers – it was merely a convenient name I knew would be widely recognized.

**A/N 2**: This chapter was inspired by a news clip I saw last December. A gay couple living in New York City suddenly started receiving hundreds of letters addressed to Santa Claus. Confused, they wondered if this could have happened as a simple mistake (perhaps an elementary school teacher working with a school project listed the wrong address) or as a cruel joke. I'm sure they're quite familiar with the latter, unfortunately. Instead of tossing the letters or sending them back to the post office, they decided to make some Christmas magic happen. They took the letters and passed them out to friends, family, co-workers, people in their apartment building – anyone who was willing to fulfill the children's wishes. Because of their compassion, I'm sure there were a lot of happy tots in NYC who might otherwise have had to go without the toys of their dreams on Christmas morning (a few of the letters they read in the segment were seriously heart-wrenching – parents with no jobs, illness, etc.). The world definitely needs more people like this.

**A/N 3**: Finally, for anyone interested in listening to the Mozart piece that Edward will be playing for his concert, you can find an awesome video here: www . youtube . com / watch?v=exuoGezFJuY (fill in blanks accordingly). This is one of my favorite piano concertos, so naturally it had to be on Edward's "To Play" list. :-)


	6. Paper Hearts

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment own all things Twilight-related. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter Title: **Paper Hearts**

Rating: **M**

Characters: **Carlisle/Alice**

Timeframe: **5th year, post-honeymoon**

****A special A/N follows the story. Many thanks to AllTheOtherNamesAreUsed for holding my hand while I worked through a creative crisis with this story. You're the best, hon! I'm still a bit unsure about this one, but it's time to let it go and move on.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jasper's Black Rose, who cared enough to tap on my shoulder and make a very, very sad face, reminding me of how long it's been since I updated this series. *hangs head* Blame the Muse.**

(~ * ~ * ~)

When I stepped out of the shower, luxuriating in the haze of steam I'd created, I suddenly realized I was a very torn man. Out of habit, I stopped and cocked my head, listening for any signs of life in the house besides myself. There was nothing: no heartbeat, no lively chatter or laughter, no impassioned sounds of lovemaking. I really was alone for the first time in what seemed like forever. The thought made me smile, though not without a fair amount of guilt. I loved my family dearly, and part of me already missed their presence, but an entire four-day weekend free of coven and work-related obligations was something I was really looking forward to.

Grabbing a towel, I dried myself leisurely, already planning my agenda. My usual duties would be done first: household finances and other bookkeeping. While necessary, I found them tedious and irksome after so many centuries. I also wanted to have a look at the wiring in the attic. Emmett had expressed an interest in using the area as his "man cave." Since this was Emmett we were talking about, that just amounted to a glorified game room. There were a few pieces of furniture that needed repair as well, casualties of the never-ending supply of passionate enthusiasm we shared. We could certainly afford to buy new things, but if they were destined to be broken repeatedly, it made more sense to utilize what we had for as long as possible. Once those jobs were completed, I could sink my proverbial teeth into my favorite pastime: reading. I had at least a dozen medical journals to catch up on, and Virgil's Aeneid, in the original Latin, had been calling to me for some time now. I was in the mood for something epic.

Once dry, I donned the midnight blue silk robe the girls had given me on my last birthday. It caressed my skin like a skillful lover. Grinning at my own indulgence, I opened the bathroom door and took a step into the master bedroom…only to stop short when I saw someone curled up under the covers of my bed, facing away from me. The form was much too small to be one of the men, not that I expected any of them would have cut short their spring break activities. Jasper and Emmett had gone hunting for big game across the border on the banks of the Yukon, and Edward was in Florida with Bella, visiting her mother. With Rosalie's new pilot's license in hand, along with our newly acquired toy – a Cessna Citation X – she'd been set to fly the rest of the girls down to Vancouver for a weekend shopping trip.

I took a deep breath, instantly recognizing the scent. _Alice?_ Were she human, I would have suspected grave illness under the circumstances. Unless something had happened…

"Everyone's fine." Her whisper was hollow, devoid of any emotion. And suddenly, I understood.

Padding across the room, I quietly pulled back the covers and slid in beside her, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame. She was fully clothed, staring blankly out the bay window.

Alice's prescience was, for the most part, a blessing. She helped keep this family safe, advising us when life-altering events and decisions were at hand. She monitored the Volturi as well, an ever-present danger despite our being in their good graces – for the moment, anyway. Her keen insight also kept our coffers well filled; should she ever choose to become an investment advisor, her clients would be forever grateful, I'm sure. Yet, there was one entity whose intentions, while acutely sensed, were never entirely revealed to her: Mother Nature.

I brushed my fingers through her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple. "How bad?"

"Bad. Really, really bad." Tears swam in her eyes.

She'd tried to tell me once how it felt, but after long minutes of searching, she'd finally admitted there were no words that could possibly describe the deep sense of foreboding that pervaded her whenever a large-scale natural disaster was imminent. She could generally tell us what the local weather would be like on any given day, but when Mother Nature was about to unleash her most cataclysmic powers, even Alice couldn't determine when, where, or how…only that something truly terrible was about to happen.

"I feel so helpless," she whispered.

"I know, sweetheart," I said, rubbing her arm soothingly. I'd spent much of my existence fighting to save human lives. Knowing that somewhere in the world people were about to face a horrific ordeal left me feeling equally as helpless and shaken.

Snaking my arm around Alice's waist, I nestled more closely against her, resting my cheek against hers. I held her for hours while she lay motionless, both of us absently watching the sun sink behind the tree line. She was seemingly oblivious to my reassuring words and touches, but I knew better. She was overwhelmed, something I suspected was responsible for her inability to pinpoint the nature of the impending disaster. The scope of it was simply too tremendous. In a way, I was grateful that it was just the two of us here. We'd been through this many times before, and having so many people trying to help all at once had only made Alice feel more despondent and angry.

"Are you feeling any better, sweetie?" I asked some time later, fearing the inevitable. Nuzzling her hair, I encouraged her to speak with a gentle squeeze and a rain of soft kisses all the way down her neck. If Alice's apprehension was receding, morbid curiosity would then lead us to the television and one of the news networks, where we would finally see the devastation she'd felt coming.

Alice shook her head slowly, her voice wavering as she explained, "It's getting worse. Everything just feels…unbelievably wrong."

"Shhhh," I cooed, gently turning her so I could see her face. "Even if you did know what was going to happen, there's not a thing we could do about it, sweetheart." She blinked at me, looking confused. "A single person is one thing," I continued, "but an entire area, region or country? It wouldn't matter how discreet we were; the Volturi would eventually find out."

She closed her eyes against the truth of my words. "It's not fair, Carlisle."

"It never is, my love." I kissed her forehead, and then pressed my lips against hers in what I'd meant to be a chaste kiss, but Alice reacted eagerly – desperately even, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close. I understood she was scared and hurting. Her need for reassurance was nearly palpable, numbness and heartache clearly written in her expression, and my own need to show her how much she was loved was just as strong.

I cupped her cheek as we parted, staring deeply into her haunted eyes. "You are so precious to me," I whispered. The words earned me a tremulous smile that I returned, albeit sadly. Seeing her like this absolutely broke my heart. Without conscious thought, I trailed my fingertips along her jaw. Alice inhaled sharply, eyelids sliding closed at the sensations, and I felt a spark of hope flare when the fear written on her face momentarily disappeared. This was what she needed: a distraction, a reaffirmation…joy to outweigh the pain.

As if sensing my revelation, Alice twined her fingers with mine and gazed at me expectantly. "Please…make it all go away," she breathed. This time my smile was radiant.

Moving slowly, I unbuttoned her blouse, taking the time to caress her exposed skin. I did so reverently, not just to arouse. And she allowed it, which was surprising. Where lovemaking was concerned, Alice usually liked to take the lead. It was a testament to how vulnerable she must be feeling. As I pushed the material off her shoulders, she sat up somewhat so I could slide her top off. It fell to the floor unnoticed before being joined by her bra. I nuzzled her neck while she sank back into the softness of the bed, my fingers wandering across the beautiful expanse of her body, so smooth to the touch. A tiny, breathless whimper tried to hide behind the rustling of the sheets, but I heard it. I let my tongue find the sensitive scar nestled at the fleshy juncture beside her clavicle, where I lapped and laved until I knew anguish no longer fed her tremors.

She arched against me. "Carlisle…"

"Patience for all good things," I teased as I kissed my way back up to her lips. Our connection in that moment was magical; it always was…hearts and bodies synched so achingly perfectly that we became one soul joined in passion. Apparently it wasn't enough to shield Alice from the tortures within, though. She started suddenly, pulling away from me, her eyes glazing over as she stared, unseeing, at the ceiling. Her expression began to twist with alarm, prompting me to act.

"Alice," I said, turning her face towards me, "can you focus for me, sweetheart?" Her gaze softened after a few moments, and she nodded.

Peppering her with tiny kisses, I undid her pants and slid them off along with her undergarments. She reached for me, too, but I stayed her wandering hands, whispering that she only needed to relax and enjoy, that I wanted to do this for her. There was such love shining in her eyes, swirling amid the unshakable fear and uncertainty; it moved me deeply. I wanted nothing more than to snap my fingers and end this torture, this curse she was forced to endure. At the very least, I would bear this burden for her in a heartbeat were it possible – if indeed I had even a single heartbeat to offer. My beautiful little pixie carried a brilliant spark within her that should never, ever be dampened for any reason. To do so was simply one of the greatest inequities imaginable.

I spent long minutes playfully touching Alice in all the spots I knew would heighten her arousal, relishing in how exquisite she looked, writhing and gasping. Resting my forehead against hers, I brushed my fingertips along her delicate folds, already slippery with moisture, grinning when she shuddered. I explored her at length, listening as her breathing became shallow. She mewled when I slid two of my fingers inside, then fisted the pillow when I twisted and curled them just so. I wanted to do this all night long…I wanted to touch her and taste her and love every single inch of her, but when she jolted unexpectedly and covered her mouth, those expressive eyes filling once more with frightened tears, I knew she needed more than sultry teasing to help her through this.

"Stay with me, sweetie," I encouraged, untying my robe and gently nudging her legs apart. Pulling the covers up around us, I edged over her, cupping her cheek in my palm. "Stay with me."

She grasped my shoulders as I aligned myself and slid into her warmth. "Carlisle!" Her whisper carried the same desperate plea as the look on her face. The end was nigh, though it would promise little relief for either of us.

I leaned down until our breath mingled. "Let go of the fear, Alice; just let it all go."

"I can't!"

"Of course you can, sweetheart." I thrust my hips, grinding against her. "I'm here for you…feel me…"

I watched as a myriad of emotions flickered in her eyes, but her gaze never wavered from mine. Moving slowly at first, I waited until she began pressing against me, actively seeking more pleasure, before increasing the intensity of our encounter. I nipped at her neck; she moaned, her voice rising to a squeak when I captured an earlobe between determined lips and teeth. I gently pulled the pillow from beneath her head so I could cradle her myself, worming my other arm under her lower back.

We rocked together in a tangle of limbs and passionate whispers. I heard the material of my robe being rent, felt her hands scrabbling at my back while I gyrated over her center in tiny little circles – just the way she loved to be touched. Even in the midst of this desperate situation, I couldn't deny how breathtaking she looked…eyes tightly closed, lips parted ever so slightly. I could almost imagine the subtle blush that would be suffusing her face were she human, coloring her expression of raw ecstasy.

"Oh!" she gasped, arching her back. I swallowed her ragged breaths with a kiss, plunging my tongue deeply into her warm mouth. Her hands were everywhere at once then, fisting my hair, scratching down my sides, squeezing my bottom, urging me to move faster, harder. I obliged, thrusting with enough force to make the bed creak loudly in protest. I didn't care if it broke. All that mattered was the woman writhing in my arms…my beautiful wife.

Alice broke away from my lips, moaning as she strained against me. I felt her inner walls begin to tighten, her impending orgasm feeding my own growing pleasure. I grinned when she started panting; she was very, very close. And that's when it happened.

Suddenly, her eyes flew wide open, her entire body tensing as a long, impassioned, "NOOOO!" tore from her.

"Alice!" I implored. "Stay here, honey…please stay with me…" I kept thrusting, hoping I could still coax her into climaxing, that maybe doing so would bring her back to the moment, but she was no longer moving in tandem. She covered her eyes, shaking her head, the beginnings of a wail caught in her throat. Desperate to shield my wife from the anguish she was experiencing, I reacted instinctively, doing something I rarely indulged in, even when my spouses begged for it. The act was primal, a throwback to the days when coven leaders took unwilling mates to their beds, and its sole purpose was to forge a bond, however fleeting, between the two by ensuring gratification. Diving for her neck, I sank my teeth into her flesh, marking her in this most intimate of ways. Her reaction was instantaneous.

Alice screamed. Loudly. She screamed and thrashed, tearing at the bedding while her body shuddered beautifully beneath me. Her orgasm triggered my own, and I heard myself growl, the taste of her venom heightening my sexual pleasure just as my bite was heightening hers. I continued to pound into her, drawing out the wave of rapture as long as I could, until her voice settled into a soft chant of my name. Slowly, I gentled my rhythm, still nudging against her sweet spot. The tiny aftershocks I felt rippling around my softening cock made me sigh happily.

She moaned when I finally released my grip on her. I bathed the wound with my tongue, healing it quickly. This action, of course, earned me another round of squirming Alice. After all she'd been through, I was grateful when I could offer her even the smallest amount of pleasure. Alice smiled sadly at me when I kissed my way back up to her face, tears that would never fall brimming those lovely eyes. The worst was over with – for her, at least.

"I love you so much," I whispered, a sentiment she returned in kind before pulling me into a tight hug.

We held each other like that for a long time, both of us reluctant to face the aftermath of Alice's traumatic experience. Eventually, we did though, clinging to each other once more as we watched the first post-earthquake and tsunami images from Sendai, Japan, beamed around the world, followed closely by reports of the unfolding nuclear crisis in Fukushima.

Fate has much in common with Mother Nature. Both are fickle, choosing kindness and cruelty seemingly at random. It's a mystery to me why Alice is destined to be trapped forever inside the chaos of their decisions, forced to endure her own private nightmare, but she is. For good or ill, she is their chosen one. All I can do for her – all anyone in this family can do for her – is continue to offer the one thing I know will triumph against all else. Because no matter what happens, no matter how horrible or painful the circumstances, there will always be love.

(~ * ~**finis**~ * ~)

**Author's Note: I am very honored to point you all in the direction of a steamy little one-shot that was written with my FAE universe in mind. The story is called Afternoon Need, and it's written by miss Foxears. She was intrigued by the Carlisle/Alice possibilities within the idea of group marriage, and decided to give it a go. Thank you again, miss Foxears, for such a wonderful compliment. I'm glad my universe inspired you!**


	7. In the Name of Love

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment own all things Twilight-related. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter Title: **In ****the**** Name**** of**** Love**

Rating: **M**

Characters: **All,**** Carlisle/Alice,**** Carlisle/Edward,**** Carlisle/Esme****…****and ****if**** you**** want ****to ****get ****technical, ****Carlisle/Bella, ****(Alice/Emmett),**** (Alice/Jasper), ****(Alice/Edward),**** &**** (Alice/Esme).**

Timeframe: **1st**** year, ****post-honeymoon**

**A/N: It's really not as filthy as it looks. Trust me! Though that might be a bit of a disappointment to some. That is, if anyone out there is still reading this after waiting so unbearably long for an update… Those rambunctious twitter peeps of mine inspired this particular story. Many thanks to them, and to all the readers who have taken the time to share your thoughts with me. Huge thanks also to my beta, Carol, without whom I would be very lost.**

(~ * ~ * ~)

Being the leader of a vampire coven is a daunting responsibility. Safety is paramount, of course, especially when one's family consists of peaceful vegetarian vampires and one very fragile human being. We haven't had any cause for concern here in Alaska thus far, but Emmett and I still run perimeter checks twice daily through the land surrounding our property. I would have to say, though, that the most arduous part of my duty as the patriarch of this family is making sure everyone is happy and, in Bella's case, healthy. Until one has walked in my shoes, it's truly impossible to understand the intricate ebb and flow of coven dynamics that I must navigate each and every day in order to maintain a balance. It can be rather exhausting, even for a vampire. Take this evening, for instance…

After a remarkably busy but rewarding twelve-hour shift at the hospital, I arrived home a little before seven o'clock. I parked my car in its usual spot, whistling happily as I maneuvered my way to the house entrance. I'd barely pushed the door all the way open before I was blind-sided by a solid mass of eager lips and limbs. Sensing immediately who it was, I relaxed into the impact, which, unfortunately, sent both of us careening back into the garage where we landed on the hood of Rosalie's BMW with a resounding metallic clunk. I could easily feel the rather significant dent beneath me, but before I could ponder how to deal with that little hornet's nest, Alice had already crushed her mouth against mine, undone my slacks, hitched her skirt up, and enveloped me in her warm wetness.

Somewhere in the background, I registered two of our three garage doors opening…and then closing again…and then opening again… I was too lost in the delicious sensations to care, though. Our home was situated well into the wilderness areas outside of Fairbanks, so the chances of someone happening across our explicit little display were slim to none.

I held Alice's hips as she rocked above me, encouraging her as she increased her rhythm. I loved her like this, all wild and uncontrolled. Releasing my lips, she threw her head back, breathing heavily. Her eyes were clenched shut. The smile on her face nearly made me lose it right there. I absolutely love giving pleasure to my spouses. It's one of the greatest joys of my entire existence.

When Alice started to mewl, her grip on my shoulders tightening, I bucked against her, our movements becoming frenzied until she finally shuddered, her mouth opening wide in a silent scream. She collapsed on top of me just as I let myself go, the intensity of it forcing quiet moans past my lips. Best welcome home ever. Wrapping my arms around her, I pressed kisses to her temple, whispering sweet words of love. Me, sentimental? I think you'll find my name under the dictionary definition. And I'm quite proud of it, too.

It wasn't long before I slipped from her warmth, prompting both of us to sigh. Rolling over, I smiled as she arched beneath me, stretching like a cat in the wake of her satisfaction. So, so beautiful. My lips found hers for one last kiss before I pulled away and righted myself. The busy garage doors were starting to grate on my nerves, and after glancing toward the house entrance, I realized why they'd suddenly developed minds of their own. Two of the touch pads were hanging by threads, completely disengaged from the wall. One of us must have hit them accidentally when Alice first pounced. Cutting power from the switch box, I walked around the cars and manually pulled both doors into their closed positions. One more thing on the To Fix list.

"OUT!"

I cringed as Rosalie's voice pierced my happy, post-coital buzz. Turning, I caught sight of her standing on the cement steps, hands on her hips, glaring at her sister, who quickly jumped off the Beemer and ran past her into the house. I swallowed and took a long, deep breath as I made my way back around. She chose to ignore me at first, all of her attention focused on getting the hood open. I slowed my stride as I rounded the back of the BMW, furiously contemplating following in Alice's footsteps as fast as my little legs could carry me. But, then Rose stepped around the side of the car, still holding up the hood, her gaze pinning me where I stood.

Busted.

I smiled genially in an attempt to lighten the air. Why I thought this would work, I don't know. Rose's jaw clenched right before she pounded the underside of the hood, effectively un-denting the damage we'd caused. She let the hood drop, gravity taking over until it slammed back into place. Then she crossed her arms, her scowl deepening. It suddenly occurred to me how dry my mouth was. I would have to say something. Anything. It was the only way I could generate enough venom to keep my lips from sticking to my gums. And if I could diffuse a little of the tension in the process, all would be mostly right in my world.

After considering my options, I realized any kind of jokes or cheeky remarks were simply out of the question. Teasing Rose was the vampire equivalent of a human teasing a crocodile with a slab of meat. The end results tended to be excruciating and very, very messy. An apology – even a sincere one – was likely to merit me the same silent treatment I was already enduring, which might not necessarily be a bad thing, but I was feeling pretty optimistic after getting laid. I wanted to do better. Perhaps catching her off-guard…

"_Roses __are__ red,__ my __love.__ Violets __are__ blue_." I turned up the charm as I sang, flashing her my most alluring gaze. Unsteady legs carried me closer to whatever fate I'd sealed for myself. "_Sugar__ is__ sweet, __my __love. __But __not__ as__ sweet __as__ you__…_"

I'm no Bobby Vinton, but my calculated risk seemed to be paying off. Rose blinked at me, some of the ire melting from her expression, and when I'd sung the last line of the refrain, she finally rolled her eyes, turning her head to stare across the garage. I reached out to touch her chin, urging her to look back at me. When she did, I smiled softly and said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart." Then, in a moment of misguided enthusiasm, I leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Don't. Press. Your luck," she spat before I was able to make first contact.

I stilled, mid-pucker, and then slowly retreated. Not today, I guess. I shouldn't have been surprised, really. I'd already gotten farther than usual with my beautiful but elusive family member.

Family member.

The thought saddened me, as it always did. She wasn't truly my wife in any sense. Her anger and resentment over my turning her, along with her human misfortunes, hung between us like an ominous black vortex. She was more than aware of how much I loved her; I told her so at every available opportunity. I longed to express my love for her physically, though, to kiss and make love to her for days on end until I'd driven all the darkness away. We'd already spent the better part of a century locked in a bitter purgatory filled with oh, so much pain. It was almost too much to bear at times. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted us to be happy – together.

Gazing sadly at her, I took a chance and dragged the back of my index finger lightly down her cheek. It was a simple gesture of affection, and, amazingly enough, she didn't reject it. Moments like these always gave me hope, even if it would ultimately take centuries for the barriers between us to crumble. One day I would hold her in my arms; I was sure of it. One day she would be my wife. And it would be one of the happiest days of my life.

"I love you, Rose," I whispered, pulling back. She paused a moment, her gaze falling to the floor, before she stepped back around the front of the car, pretending to inspect for further damage. I allowed her the feigned distraction, knowing it was futile to try anything more. Picking up my medical bag, I reluctantly headed into the house.

The lively sound of Edward's practicing did wonders to pull me out of my immediate funk. There was animated chatter throughout the house, too. The sounds warmed my heart, and I felt a smile tugging at my lips once more. I adored my family. They were my own personal set of wondrous miracles. I loved each and every one of them with such ardor; even those with whom I shared no romantic ties meant the world to me.

"Yo!" Emmett hollered as he came in the front door. I'd just entered the foyer myself, preparing to set my medical bag down, when Alice cut me off, making a beeline for Emmett. A fraction of a second later, she had him pinned to the wall, the all too familiar scent of her arousal making my member twitch automatically. I watched them curiously for a few moments, only slightly surprised that she was being so blatant about her…ah, _needs_. This would happen from time to time, someone having a really big itch that needed scratching, though for reasons unknown it seemed to happen most often to Alice. If I didn't know she was clinically dead, I would order a hormone panel.

Naturally, Emmett was loving every minute of the attention, the two of them groping their way along the wall – and each other – until they unceremoniously fell through the open coat closet door. That was enough for me. Turning, I left them to their fun and headed into the living area where I was instantly wrapped in the severe strains of Rachmaninov's Prelude in G Minor. My favorite virtuoso pounded the keyboard with a passion that made my unneeded breath catch. He was positively riveting to watch. When it came to music, though, Edward was an open book. His choice of practice material tended to reflect his current mood, unless he was working on a performance piece for school. And I hadn't heard anything about Rachmaninov lately…

Coming up behind him, I leaned down, nuzzling his ear and whispering, "Do you have any idea what Russian music does to me?"

My playful tone had the intended effect – a grin broke through the somber expression he'd been wearing. Edward carried so much weight on his shoulders, his gift being more of a burden to him than an asset. I knew it overwhelmed him at times, despite his ability to tune out most of the extraneous noise. He was also a sensitive soul; even if he couldn't hear what people were thinking, I was convinced he would still be hyper-aware of the feelings of those around him. Most of our family were cheerful and upbeat, but I often worried that Rosalie's constant near-palpable mass of aggravation only fed the dark spiral of his moodiness.

Edward's fingers slowed to a standstill when I grasped his shoulders, massaging. Much to my relief, he relaxed into my touch, his head lolling backwards. I couldn't resist pressing a kiss to those sinful lips of his, which earned me an even bigger smile. "How was your day?" I asked, offering my unspoken support. If he needed to talk, I was here. Always.

"Long," he replied.

I shifted my ministrations, dragging my fingers through his unruly hair, and for a few minutes he was quiet. Then he gently pulled away and stood, turning to face me.

"Edward?" I prompted when he remained silent, his gaze drifting around the furniture. He looked puzzled.

"I'm picking up on some really funky stuff around here, Carlisle."

I quirked a brow. "Anything I should be concerned about?" Inside, I had a million and one possible scenarios playing out – most of them involving Rose and the blow torch she kept in the garage – but, I didn't want to presume the worst without hearing what Edward had to say.

"No, not really. I mean, the thoughts aren't even fully formed; they're like little blasts of weirdness, and it's all so random and…" he trailed off.

"And?"

Edward looked a little sheepish. "Explicit."

My expression hardened just a fraction. We'd had this discussion before.

"I'm not eavesdropping," he offered quickly. "The thoughts are definitely being projected, and they have nothing to do with actual…intimate encounters. It's just so odd."

"I'm still not sure I understand what has you confused." I certainly was, but I was more than willing to stay that way so long as there was no discontent brewing within the family.

Edward finally looked at me, his voice quiet as he spoke. "Someone is having some seriously lustful thoughts about you, Carlisle."

My cock twitched at that, and I fought to keep my expression diplomatically neutral. Why, I wondered, hadn't that particular spouse simply come to me? I would be more than willing to oblige.

The corner of Edward's mouth tugged upward as he no doubt sensed my train of thought. "Well, that's just it," he continued. "It took me a while to pin down who it was that was broadcasting, and when I finally did––"

"Hey wussy piano boy!" Emmett's bellow was almost loud enough to rattle the windows. He came strutting into the living area wearing a huge grin. Between him and me, the room positively reeked of sex. "Did Alice bag you yet?" Emmett taunted.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Emmett."

"Oh, get a room!" Rosalie's growl made all of our heads turn. She was half-way up the stairs, gracefully stepping over the writhing mass that was…Alice and Jasper?

Emmett's laughter reverberated off the walls. "Way to go, Alice the Energizer Bunny!"

Sighing, I said, "Alice, Jasper – if you please." It was one thing to find a nook or an empty room in which to make love; with the acuteness of vampire hearing, true privacy was unattainable no matter where one was in the house. But, gratuitous displays were another thing altogether.

Jasper raised his head, murmuring, "Sorry," between kisses. Within seconds, he'd lifted Alice and disappeared upstairs.

"Feelin' a little left out there, Eddie?" Emmett prodded, both verbally and physically. He was really asking for it.

"Guys," I tried to placate, holding up my hands. The look on Edward's face was priceless. I could have sworn I saw shades of amusement blended in with the obvious irritation, but there was something else there, too, something I couldn't quite place. Ultimately, it didn't matter since I knew very well where this was headed.

"Feeling a little nervous there, Emmett?" Edward countered.

I blinked. Now, what in the world did that mean?

Apparently it struck a nerve with Emmett, though, because the look in his eyes took on a slightly wild cast. "You would, wouldn't you?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "You got that right."

Before I had the chance to ponder what the hell they were talking about, Emmett lunged, tackling his brother. Fortunately, their trajectory took them right over the piano, but one of the end tables suffered a rather dramatic end. Esme would not be pleased. At all.

"Hey, hey!" I hurried over to the wrestling match, intending either to break it up or send them outside before we lost any more furniture. Mostly, I was concerned with the intense and somewhat unidentified air hanging between them. A friendly tussle between brothers wasn't unusual in this household; I just wanted to be sure the emotions involved weren't intentionally hurtful.

I was relieved to see that both of them were laughing as they fought for control. "Let's take this elsewhere, shall we?" I suggested. Heading for the patio doors, I slid one of them open. "Come on, you two – out!"

They struggled to their feet, still fighting, the various headlocks, twists, and parries making their trek across the room a lot more lengthy than it needed to be. I grinned as I watched them, grateful to have avoided a more serious confrontation. I was more than capable of controlling negative situations through verbal and physical force, if need be, but I never thrived on that sense of control like the Volturi brothers. I much preferred peace.

As they flew past me, one of them grabbed hold of my arm, yanking me into the fray. I should have expected it; this had happened on more than one occasion, but for some reason it always caught me by surprise. The three of us did an awkward dance around the back yard. I resisted at first, trying to escape their antics, but by the time Edward grabbed me from behind and body-slammed me into the ground, I was fully invested in the competition. Emmett tried to bull rush me several times without success. Edward wasn't so lucky. The poor tree that got in their way would no doubt provide us with firewood for many months.

We made an absolute mess of the yard – and each other – but in a way it was exhilarating just to let go and have some fun. In the end, after having been picked up and thrown bodily towards the house, I simply lay where I'd landed, acknowledging defeat. Still chuckling, I watched my companions as they continued to vie for the upper hand. Emmett had Edward in a choke hold, the two of them winding ever closer to my position. At the last moment, Edward swung his leg out, tripping Emmett, who reflexively let go and spun around to catch himself. Apparently he didn't realize where I was until he landed solidly on top of me.

Emmett's eyes went wide. So did mine. Somewhere in the distance, above Edward's hysterical laughter, a night bird cooed.

"Oh, shit," Emmett whispered, springing off of me faster than even I would have thought possible. He whirled around and then charged after his brother, letting loose with the filthiest tirade of profanity I think I've ever heard as they disappeared into the woods. In hindsight, I probably should have scolded him, but I was far too stunned to do much more than stare at the sky and wonder if he'd really had a banana stuffed down the front of his jeans.

Rubbing my face with both hands, I told myself not to over-analyze the incident. We're men. We were roughhousing. The emotional high, coupled with the close contact, would have been enough to cause such a physical reaction. I'm a doctor; I know these things. Sitting up, I blew out a lungful of air. "Perfectly normal," I reassured myself, ignoring the little niggling thread of doubt that wormed its way into the furthest recesses of my mind. Yes…perfectly normal. Getting up, I headed for the open patio door. Time to get back to the real world.

The remnants of the end table were badly splintered, though not as thoroughly destroyed as my dress shirt, I realized. It hung in tatters off my shoulders. I'd just held up my arms, examining the damage, when I sensed another's gaze on me. I looked up.

Esme.

My darling Esme – the woman who kept our house so finely decorated; the woman who watched over all of us like a mother hen, nurturing and coddling; the woman who, judging by her rather perturbed expression and stance, probably expected more from me than ruined furniture and clothing. Rightfully so. Suddenly unsure of myself, I smiled, offering a little wave.

"Honestly, Carlisle," she chided. "You guys are worse than toddlers." Indeed. She pointed behind her. "Laundry room. Now."

I complied. Quickly. She followed me in, yanking off what was left of my shirt and dumping it into the trash bin.

"Off with the slacks," she continued, opening the washer and starting the fill cycle. "Socks, too. Your shoes will need to be cleaned and polished. You probably tracked dirt all over the house, too."

Suitably embarrassed, I stripped until I was dressed in nothing but my grey boxer briefs, handing each discarded article to Esme. God, she was sexy as hell when she was annoyed. Her long caramel locks were pulled back into a simple pony tail, her jaw set in a way that made her lower lip pout just a wee bit more than usual. Oh, how I wanted to kiss away all that displeasure.

She turned back to me, her gaze examining my form from head to toe. Her scrutiny had a rather warm and titillating effect on my nether regions. I smirked, expecting my charm to work its usual wonders. Instead, Esme said, "You think this is funny?"

I blinked, my smirk disappearing.

She didn't wait for me to answer. "I don't think this is funny at all. You and the other boys go through clothing like humans go through toilet paper. It's wasteful."

Had I not been so thoroughly dressed down – in all applicable senses – I might have considered lengthening this into a healthy discussion on extravagance versus economic stimulus, but since this was neither the time nor the place for such, I decided to go for broke. Softening my expression, I dropped my gaze to the floor and allowed my lips to droop. I made myself into a picture of repentance, even going so far as to hang my head and blink nervously. When the silence stretched uncomfortably long between us, I risked a glance at her. Ahh, those beautiful golden eyes held just the glimmer I was looking for. I couldn't have stopped my smirk from reappearing if I'd tried.

"You've got mud all over your face and arms," Esme scolded lightly, grabbing the laundry detergent. The traitorous quirk of her mouth told me exactly how upset she really was. That, and the soft, musky scent that wafted from beneath her sun dress.

I had her now.

Still grinning, I turned to the washbasin and bent over, switching on the hot water. The scalding heat felt good against my skin. I knew what would feel even better sliding against my skin, but I was biding my time, drawing out the excitement that hung between us like a live wire. Esme loved it when I exerted my dominance, so that's exactly what I had planned. Visions of backing her against the wall and holding her captive while I pounded into her warm, willing body assaulted me as I scrubbed my face. My cock wholly agreed with the plan, already standing at half-mast. Then something rather interesting happened…

I heard Esme close the lid on the washer. Fully expecting she would wait until I'd finished my ablutions, I was surprised to hear the determined click of her shoes against the tiled floor. She was leaving? Suddenly, from nowhere, the stinging smack of her palm against my ass fired every nerve ending in my body to full power.

"That's for ruining your clothes," she asserted, "and this," she walloped me again, "is for pretending to be Mr. Innocent."

I inhaled loudly as the impact reverberated from one end of me to the other, shamelessly forcing my member to full attention. Never, in all the ninety-plus years of this coven's marriage, had anyone spanked me before. The euphoric rush I felt acted like a drug to my system, my craving for it growing exponentially. Gripping the sides of the basin, my eyes flew open. Forget the coven leader taking control – I needed more of this!

"Thank you, sir! May I have another?" I whispered, reciting a line I'd heard once in a movie.

She'd started to walk away from me, but stopped at my utterance. I paused breathlessly, waiting. "Did you just call me 'sir'?" Oh, the indignation in her tone was music to my ears!

Within seconds, I was in heaven, the heavy hand of discipline rocking my world repeatedly, each blow pushing me to new heights of bliss. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner? In the past, I'd spanked several of my spouses during love play. Perhaps my position as our authority figure had been too much of a deterrent for any of them to suggest a role reversal? Thank goodness Esme had finally pressed the issue; this was beyond divine!

I arched my back, my body jolting with her established rhythm. "Thank you, thank you…" fell from my lips over and over again, the mantra rich with heartfelt emotion.

Abruptly, she stopped, which was probably for the best since I was mere moments away from spending myself, and I definitely wanted to be buried in her warmth when I finally did so. I let the pleasure of the final blow sizzle along my spine for a few breaths before I slowly straightened myself and turned off the faucet, grabbing a hand towel from the nearby shelf. As I dried myself, I let the calm, controlled demeanor of this coven's leader fall back into place. I'd had my punishment; now it was time for Esme's.

I turned to her, our gazes locking. Surprisingly enough, she was still in command mode, the defiance in her eyes unmistakable. Oh, this was going to be good…

The sound of someone crashing into the laundry room door frame broke the tension. I spun around, prepared to reprimand whoever was fighting inside the house again, but I stopped short when I saw who it was. Alice? She looked almost feral, her eyes glazed with lust as she panted quietly through kiss-swollen lips. A suspicious splotch of dirt on her skirt didn't escape my attention. Was she really looking for a second round? Already? But…wait a minute… Her gaze wasn't even fixed on me…

That thought had no sooner crossed my mind when Alice pounced, trapping Esme against the back wall. I watched, dumbfounded, as they kissed passionately, grinding against one another in a shameless display. When Alice slanted her head, I caught a glimpse of Esme's face. Her eyes were wide open, staring at me with such obvious amusement that part of me couldn't help but wonder if they'd somehow planned this little scene, purposely jilting me and the rather significant wood in my shorts. Another part of me delighted in the outcome, since watching the two of them together was deliciously tantalizing. They were so beautiful, so sexy…

"Umm," Esme said, breaking the kiss. Clearly, she was enjoying not only the attention but also my amazement at the turn of events. "Would you mind, Carlisle?" Alice was nuzzling Esme's neck, her hands roaming over all the luscious curves I thought I would have been enjoying by now.

I think I whimpered aloud. Pathetic, I know, but the thought of being left in such a state was mortifying. Forget that I was painfully aroused; I had no clean clothes to wear. I would have to walk through the house looking like this. Perhaps running was the better option.

Sighing in defeat, I tried to will my erection away. Unsuccessfully, of course. I would playfully torture both my wives for leaving me like this, but not tonight. Glaring at Esme, who shot me the most adorable innocent smile, I turned and sped out the door. I ran to the foyer first to grab my medical bag, and then headed for the stairs…where I skidded to a halt in front of Edward, who was leaning casually against the banister, a snarky smile plastered on his face. He smelled of mud, grass, and – unsurprisingly enough – Alice.

"Really, Carlisle?" he asked. "Spanking?"

I closed my eyes against the laughter that erupted. I briefly considered hauling him upstairs and taking all of my sexual frustrations out on him – something he would have probably enjoyed very, very much, but I was just annoyed enough to resist. I was well aware of the consequences of this little revelation, though. Foreplay with Edward already involved a great deal of dominance play; now that experience would no doubt be enriched in ways I couldn't possibly imagine. But again, that was for another time. Right now, I just wanted to find relief, most likely in the form of my own hand, and something to wear.

With as much dignity as I could muster, I passed by Edward, trying not to think about how I must look traipsing around the house wearing nothing but severely tented underwear. Once I'd reached the top of the stairs, I breathed a sigh of relief. My bedroom was only two doors away…

"Carlisle?"

I nearly laughed at the absurdity of the situation when I heard Jasper's voice. I stopped, trying to cover myself out of modesty, but given that my penis, like the rest of me, is immeasurably stronger than the leather that my bag is made of, all I managed to do was emphasize the fact that I had a raging hard-on. Much to my relief, Jasper didn't acknowledge my condition in any way, focusing intently on my face.

"Thank you for loaning me your copy of _The __Prophets __of __Extremity_," he said. "You were correct; the analysis of Nietzsche truly is masterful."

I smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Jasper."

"I wonder, though, whether Megill fully clarified Derrida's theory of deconstruction."

Oh, I would have loved to sink my teeth into such a deep philosophical discussion. At any other moment in time but _this_ one…

"What's your opinion on that evaluation?" Jasper continued.

I took a deep breath, not knowing how I was going to excuse myself without further embarrassment. Jasper's expression seemed so sincere; perhaps it really didn't bother him that I was standing here half-naked. Then again, maybe he'd picked up on all the silliness floating around, and was just adding his own brand to the mix. I decided to find out.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" I stated matter-of-factly. If I was wrong, he wouldn't take offense.

His response was immediate, his lips curling into a grin. "Of course." I knew it.

My feigned lunge worked perfectly – Jasper jumped over the railing and disappeared into the living area, the sound of his and Edward's combined laughter making me shake my head in amusement. Apparently it was pick on Carlisle day in the Cullen house. And I'd enjoyed every moment of it so far.

The throbbing in my groin brought me back to the moment. Well, that and the sound of Rosalie leaving her room. Once again, I attempted to cover myself as she approached, silently cursing the fact that I couldn't seem to remove myself from this awkward set of circumstances fast enough. I expected a snide remark from her; I got a quirked eyebrow instead. I suppose that was progress of some kind, especially after our earlier encounter. Once she'd passed me, I hurried down the hall. I needed some privacy; I needed some peace and quiet; I needed relief in a big, big way.

Throwing the door to my bedroom open, I rushed inside and, for what seemed like the umpteenth time tonight, came to an abrupt halt. There, on my bed, propped against my pillows with her legs splayed wide, was my beautiful Angel. Her long hair hung in damp strands, and the only stitch of clothing she wore was a partially wet, short-cropped T-shirt with the words 'Bite Me' scrolled across her bosom.

The bottom lip she'd been worrying so seductively slid from between her teeth. "I think I might need a physical," she whispered.

My medical bag slipped from my grasp, falling to the floor with a muffled thud…

(~ * ~)

A coven leader's duty to his family is never-ending. I must always be there for them, in times of laughter and in times of sadness. Whenever I stop to think about it – which is often – it's very sobering for me to realize that I hold their happiness and safety in my hands. I've tried hard to shield them from the worst of vampire society, at the same time making sure they understand the realities of our world. Is it difficult being the head of this family? Yes, without question. As a husband, I must be certain my spouses feel loved and satisfied. As a leader, I must weigh important decisions, provide counsel when needed, and remain strong in the face of adversity. Each and every moment with my family is precious, though, regardless of what's happening. The obligations aren't really obligations at all as much as they are gifts to a man who once knew nothing but misery and solitude. I am now content and fulfilled in ways I never dreamed were possible. The love I hold for my family knows no bounds. And this is why you will never, ever hear me complain. About anything.

Even when Rose disconnects the spark plugs on my car for making her listen to me sing.

(~ * ~**finis**~ * ~)

**Anyone pick up on the film reference? Classic…**

**Story Rec!**

**Be sure to check out BookwormBaby2580's newest story, _Original__ Sin_ – it's pure awesomeness! Flawed, tormented, sexy-as-hell Professor!Carlisle embarks on a relationship with Bella, a young university student with a heart of gold. This roller coaster ride is filled with enough angst, romance, and raw heat to satisfy everyone!**


End file.
